New Designs
by Starreacher
Summary: The pilots have been missing for five years, and a new threat rises. Complete! Preferably 17 upwards ONLY please. Rated M for graphic lemon scenes. Please R&R! Flames and all! 01XR, 02xH, 03xC, 04xD, 05xS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

Hilde walked quickly down the corridor, head down; books folded in her arms and hugged tightly to her chest.

"Hilde! Hilde!" the girl behind her called as she raced to catch up.

The girl reached her door and turned around, brushing her dark blue bangs out of her eyes.

"What is it, Sarah?" she sighed.

"I need help with my maths work. Can you help me? Please?" Sarah whined.

"Not tonight, Sarah, I'm really tired."

"Geez, what do you guys do in those special classes? Is it like boot camp or something?" Sarah laughed.

Hilde attempted a grin, and failed miserably.

"Yeah, look, I gotta go. Night!" she bolted inside the room she shared with four other girls and leaned her hot head against the cool wood. "If you only knew." she whispered.

As she flopped onto her bed, her roommates trickled in through the now open doorway, as close to exhaustion as she. Relena Peacecraft, her long honey coloured hair lifeless and her sapphire blue eyes drooping with tiredness gracefully collapsed onto her bed. Catherine Bloom, her arm muscles so used to throwing knives in the circus, now failed to lift them as she fell onto her bed, her short, dark brown bouncy hair floating about her face. Dorothy Catalonia, her long blonde hair cascading like a waterfall down her back and her sky blue eyes practically shut, groaned and dumped her body on the bed. The last through the door, Sally Po, shut the door behind her and leaned on it, sighing deeply. Her mousy brown pigtails were undone, and her hair settled on her shoulders as she closed her eyes as she leant back. She dragged herself over to her own bed and lay there, trying desperately to work up the energy to get ready for bed.

These girls were Hilde's best friends and comrades-in-arms. Since the Mariemaia Incident, five years ago, the girls had managed to meet up and had become good friends. Then two years ago, Relena had been deposed from her position as Vice Foreign Minister and painted as a traitor to the ESUN by the grandson of Duke Dermail, Thomas Du Lac. His new regime, named the Dermail Movement, had slowly taken over the ESUN, and Relena had been forced to go on the run as a bounty had been placed on her head. When her best friends heard about this, they immediately went with her, providing comfort that she desperately needed. When Lady Une told found them, she offered them a way out. Although the Gundams had been destroyed after the Mariemaia Incident, Lady Une had commissioned new, smaller gundam suits, especially for them. These battle suits were almost ready, and the girls had been in training for the past two years, in secret. After all, Relena had worked hard for peace between the colonies and earth, finally achieving what both of her fathers had never managed to do. As a pilot, she could protect the peace that she worked so hard for.

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Sally's voice came from the direction of her bed.

"For peace." Relena replied, yawning.

"Well, do we have to be worked to death? Because if we're dead, we can't fight for anything, let alone peace!" Cathy quipped, rolling over to see the others.

"I suppose Une thinks it best to kill us now. It'll give Mr Du Lac a chance!" Dorothy said seriously. The girls were silent for a moment, and as one, burst into giggles.

Tap, tap, tap. The door opened and light shone on the figure hunched over a computer screen, their fingers flying over the keyboard. The person who stepped into the open doorway spoke.

"Heero, aren't you coming for something to eat? You've been at that computer for hours, you need food or you'll be ill."

Cobalt blue eyes didn't move from the endless search of the screen, the dark brown haired head slightly moving backwards and forwards as the owner's eyes searched.

"I'm fine, Quatre." Heero replied in his usual monotone.

Quatre switched the light on as he walked into the sparsely furnished room, casting a critical dark blue eye around and noting the single table, single chair, computer, and single bed. His platinum blond hair shimmered in the light as he bent to lean on the back of Heero's chair.

"Have you found them?" Another boy asked, as he walked into the room, a single green eye visible underneath his long, mid-brown bangs.

"Not yet." Heero replied, coldly.

"I don't get it." The speaker strode across the room, his long brown braid swinging behind him. His violet eyes would have shot sparks if they could.

"One minute, they're OK, and we can find them whenever we need to. The next, they've disappeared so well that even Heero can't find them!"

"Either something's happened to them, or they don't want to be found. It's as simple as that Duo." A Chinese boy said as he walked silently into the room. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his head, and his black eyes scanned the boys who faced him as he arrived. "Since it is highly unlikely that any of them would have been taken without a major fight, the question is, why don't they want to be found?"

"But who do you think could have covered their tracks so well?" Quatre asked, his usually calm countenance twisting into an uncharacteristic frown. "Trowa, could Catherine have-"

"No way. Cathy doesn't have the skill." Trowa interrupted, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

"Sally does." Wufei said.

"Do you think she has?" Duo asked, looking worried.

"She could have done, but if she had, I would spot her marks all over the cover up. She's not this good. I don't know, it's been a long time. Perhaps."

"What makes you so certain that they are all together, anyway, Heero?" Duo asked.

There was no answer from him as he impassively watched the computer screen.

"Heero?" Quatre sighed. "Well don't you think that it's just a bit mysterious, Duo? All five disappear on the same day. We could find them when they were on the run, so where have they gone? It doesn't make any sense, but you can bet that they are together, wherever they are." Silence followed his speech. Then, a low chuckle filled the room.

"I've found them." Heero said, switching off his computer.

"Where are they?" Trowa asked, rousing from his nonchalant position against the wall.

"Earth. Just north of London." Heero responded, putting on his jacket. "I'm going to find a shuttle that will take us to Earth."

"I'll do that, it'll give me something to do." Duo said, and bounced out of the room.

"Are we going to enrol?" Quatre queried.

"We have to get inside the college. If it means going undercover, so be it. The girl's lives are depending on it." Trowa said, his voice serious.

"Do you think they know how dangerous it is?" asked Wufei.

"Hn." Heero said, his impassive mask slipping into place as he looked out of the window onto the world of L1 colony below.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The shuttle raced towards Earth as Heero considered why they were going back.

"Mission accepted." He murmured.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd fallen asleep in the sun lounger on the balcony again. She sighed and looked up at the midnight sky. The stars twinkled down at her, and far away, a star moved towards the Earth. She ran inside and grabbed a pair of binoculars.

"Something going on?" enquired a sleepy Hilde.

"I'm just checking something. Go back to sleep." replied Relena, racing outside again.

"Oh…O.K." sighed Hilde, snuggling down in her quilt and going back to sleep.

Relena trained her binoculars on the shooting star, her heart thumping wildly. What if the enemy had launched a missile? What if that missile was hurtling towards unsuspecting peaceful citizens? She slumped her shoulders dejectedly and sighed with relief. It was only a shuttle, from L1 from the direction it was coming from. So why had she woken up? It didn't make any sense.

Relena sat down on the sun lounger and tried to sleep again. She failed, and fell to thinking about the other time that she saw a shooting star. The shooting star that turned out to be a Gundam, piloted by the most complex boy she had ever known. The boy she had loved, now she saw that it was just a childish infatuation. She was over him now, she hadn't heard from him in years and he had probably forgotten about her, knowing him. Anyway, love was a weakness that could easily be exploited by an enemy. She was the best in her training, driven by the need to protect that which she had built, and so worked the hardest and the longest. In two years, she had become the perfect soldier. Lady Une said that she could give even Heero a run for his money.

Eventually she fell into a fitful sleep. Hilde stepped out of the shadows and looked at the sleeping young woman. Slowly, she raised her head and looked in the direction of where the shuttle was now landing. Somehow, she knew…

"They're back." she whispered.

Duo suddenly stopped as he walked across the landing platform. With a jerk, he turned on his heel and looked at the sky to the north.

"Something wrong, Duo?" asked Quatre.

"No, just…. just a feeling." Duo replied, distracted, his gaze still fixed to the north.

The others shrugged and walked past him without saying a word, but Duo stayed for a few more moments, staring upwards, then picked up his bag and silently followed them, his feet making no noise on the tarmac.

"Times up!" Lady Une barked out the order.

"What is wrong with you guys? Yesterday you got that exercise down and off pat in a quarter of the time. Today you can't even finish it!"

The girls tried to catch their breath. Doubled over, hands on their knees, they attempted to concentrate on their irate instructor instead of concentrating on regulating their breathing.

"I…don't…don't know…Lady Une. Maybe we're…just…. just tired." Relena sighed, straightening.

"Tired! Well, you had better learn to work through it, because the enemy will not stop when you are tired, and neither will I. Do you think that an enemy will refrain from shooting you if you say ' hold on, could you please wait for me to catch my breath, I'm a little tired.'? OF COURSE THEY WOULDN'T! The enemy would not hesitate in shooting you in the back! So, get used to it people, because you're not leaving until you have got this exercise right fifty times in a row!" Une almost yelled.

"Right, starting position, again, GO!"

Sighing, and inwardly groaning, the girls obeyed.

"So, you are the five boys sent from L1. Well. I will tell you now; I do not appreciate brawling or bullying in this college. Understand?"

The five boys nodded their heads once in agreement, but stayed silent.

The headmaster eyed them warily. They were thin, sure, but what they lacked in muscle, they could probably make up for in speed and manoeuvring. They looked like they could pack a fair punch as well. They each had an air about them that rather said, "Don't mess with me, because someone will get hurt, and it won't be me." Apart from that, they looked like good lads, although he wasn't sure if the one with the braid was even a boy! However, they all stood in front of his desk, silent and unmoving.

"As if they've been trained." The headmaster thought to himself, and then gave an inaudible chuckle and a small shake of his head, dismissing it from his mind. He sighed.

"Okay. Here are your timetables. I trust you can find your way, but here is a map of the college as well just in case. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask a member of staff. Oh, and by the way, the west wing of the college is out of bounds. It's devoted to special classes and is no concern of the college." He watched their reactions intently. None of them changed at all.

"Well, you're dismissed. Enjoy your time here. Miss Kinhouse!" The headmaster called. Through the open door came a woman with blonde hair that was brunette at the roots and who reeked of a strong, cheap perfume.

"Yes headmaster?" She said in a high-pitched voice, similar to that of a mouse.

"Please be kind enough to show these new students to their dormitory."

"Yes, headmaster." She breathlessly squeaked. "Follow me, boys." She left, leaving a stench of strong perfume.

The headmaster looked at the boys in front of him. "Remember, the west wing is out of bounds, understand?"

"Yes sir." Replied the boy called Heero, and on that note, they all filed out as silently as they had come in, shutting the door behind them.

The headmaster mused, and thoughtfully regarded the closed door for a few minutes. Then, he picked up the phone and dialled the west wing extension.

"Lady Une? I think there is something you should know about…."

Miss Kinhouse opened the door and teetered in on stiletto heels.

"Here you go boys. We've put you all in the same room since you know each other." She shooed them in with long, elegant hands that possessed well-mannered fingers so thin they looked as though they would snap under pressure. Each finger tapered to a perfect point and ended in a crimson nail that looked like it could inflict a nasty scratch. Her blonde, wavy hair bounced as she moved her head to check everyone was in, and her heels tapped as she tiptoed back and forth.

"You can have today to yourselves to settle in and explore, and then you will start your lessons tomorrow, okay? Goody." Miss Kinhouse walked, or rather tottered, to the door. "Remember, no going in the west wing, boys, alright? Goody! Now you be good, boys. I'll leave you to it. Bye!" Finally she left, leaving the boys alone in their room.

"Phew! I thought she would never leave!" Duo collapsed onto the nearest bed.

"She was just trying to make us feel welcome." Quatre said, defending her. "I thought she was nice."

"Yeah, if you can smell that perfume and not faint!" Duo snorted.

"It was rather potent, wasn't it?" Quatre chuckled.

"Well, at least we are in now." Trowa said quietly.

"Hm." Wufei snorted.

"Find the innocents-"

"The innocents? Why not just say the girls?" Duo asked.

"Fine! Find out where the girls are and watch them. Strictly reconnaissance." Heero said, a touch irate. It had been a long flight, and Duo never sleeps when he flies. No sleep makes Duo extremely hyperactive.

"I'll hack into the computer system of the college and find out what is in that west wing that is so secret. The rest of you, explore. Everything. Escape routes, possible weaknesses of the building, look for things that we can use. And keep your ears open. You might hear something that we can use." Heero ordered.

"This is not our first time!." Duo said. Heero shot him a death glare and Duo backed up slightly.

"OK, OK, geez."

Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei walked out of the doorway and split up, going in different directions, leaving Heero in their darkening dorm, tapping on his laptop, intent on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sally dismissed it with a shake of her head.

"Relena, you're imagining things. You could have woken up at that precise moment because of anything. A strong wind, a rustle in the trees, or even an owl hooting. Nothing ties that shuttle to your waking up last night."

"Something about that shuttle woke me up, Sally! I know it did. The question is what was it, and why?" Relena vehemently defended her intuition.

It was lunchtime, and Une had let them get an hour-long lunch, a rare treat for them. The girls stopped talking as other students walked past, and honed in on fashion. At lunch, they were allowed into the main college so that the other students wouldn't get suspicious and so they could see their friends outside of the group. The students passed without a second glance.

"Relena's right." Hilde agreed. "I saw that shuttle last night, and for some reason, I just knew."

"Knew what?" Cathy demanded.

"They're back." Hilde said, calmly. Silence followed her statement. Then-

"They can't be, what makes-"

"-it's been five years, surely you don't honestly think-"

"Where have they been? Surely we would know-"

"-why?"

"Because they know that Du Lac has targeted us, and they don't think we can stand against him. They've come to protect us." Hilde simply shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't need their protection. We can fend for ourselves now. And what do they care? Five years! They've been missing five years! Nowhere to be found, not a word from them. Well we don't need them. Typical, they're never around when you do need them, and then when you don't need them, they suddenly turn up to do the whole hero-saves-damsel-in-distress-routine!" Dorothy ranted.

"Calm down, Dorothy, someone might hear you!" Cathy said, gently.

"But she's right." Sally murmured. Everyone looked at her. "We don't need their protection. So what do we do?" Instinctively, all eyes turned to Relena, who was sat in quiet contemplation.

"Heero will be the leader." She quietly stated. "I know him, he will deal out the orders. From now on, we stay in the west wing, even at lunch. Any contact with other friends in the main college is by untraceable email, and even then only if it is life or death. Tell them that we are preparing for exams and don't have time to come out and talk. Knowing them, the pilots have already enrolled and have set in motion a plan to find us. We can't let that happen. We have come too far to be outsmarted by them. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The other girls chorused.

"Right. Split up. They'll be looking for a group of five girls, so we'll split- and keep your heads down. If you see any of them, exercise evasive manoeuvres. Whatever you do, don't let them see you enter the west wing. Arrive in five minute gaps, first Relena, then Hilde, myself, Dorothy and finally Sally. I'll see you there." Cathy instructed.

"Right, let's go." Sally dismissed them all, and they peeled off in different directions, their heads down.

The door slammed open, making Heero jump, but only very slightly. Slowly, he turned in his computer chair to watch the other boys filing in, nearly all of them so mad they were almost spitting fire.

"No luck?" He queried.

"Not a goddam thing! Anyone we asked just either blanked us, or didn't have a clue what we were talking about! They all must be in on it! Oh, here are my schematics of the building." Duo calmed down enough to say.

"None of us found much, Heero." Trowa stated, handing him the rough plans that he had made. The other two followed suit. "Did you have any luck?"

"Not yet, but I will." Heero coldly sneered. "I've tried all the codes I know but it won't open. But it will."

"Maybe you're…asking the wrong questions."

Four pairs of eyes turned and locked onto the boy whose platinum hair shimmered as he crossed the room. Quatre leaned down and began typing on the keyboard in front of Heero.

"Maybe someone knew that we would investigate the college," he explained, furiously typing. "so, they locked up the computer system in such simplicity that we wouldn't even think of it. There!" he cried, triumphantly.

On the screen, the words 'access granted' flashed for a few seconds before drawing up the college mainframe computer.

"What did you do?" Wufei asked.

"Well, Heero said that he'd tried all the complicated codes. But, what if the person who designed the system knew that we would try the complicated stuff, and so guarded the system extremely simply?" Quatre asked.

"We'd miss it completely." Wufei said, beginning to see what Quatre was on about.

"Exactly." Quatre faced them all. "But now we have a problem."

"Whoever designed the system knew that some day we would be coming here, and probably knows that we are here right now." The usually quiet Trowa remonstrated.

"That's right." Heero agreed. "From now on, we move with extra stealth."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"But they're here and we're worried!"

"Even though we don't need them, they have the gall to turn up here when we have finally found out how to defend ourselves. They're useless!"

"Please girls, you have been trained better!" Lady Une called exasperatedly. It had been a long day and this was the icing on the cake. "I already knew-"

"You already knew?" Dorothy asked incredulously.

"Yes I already knew! I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this!" Lady Une sighed. "Did they see you?"

"We don't think so. We split up and didn't see them, so we presume that they didn't see us." Cathy said.

"Just because you didn't see them-"

"Doesn't mean that they didn't see us. We know, Commander." Relena gently finished Une's sentence.

Une massaged her temples, and groaned. "From now on, no-one leaves the west wing. We stick with Cathy's plan. Training increases from here on in, the enemy is on the move, and we may have to begin our mission sooner than expected. You're dismissed."

On that note, the girls saluted, turned to the right, and filed out of Une's office. They all relaxed and began to walk down the corridor, deep in thought.

Une watched them go, also deep in thought. "They've come a long way since I first approached them with the news about the Dermail Movement two years ago." She thought to herself. "I've never been prouder of any recruits. They have worked so hard for this, for peace. They would do anything to protect it. They have given up so much. Relena alone has given up her entire lifestyle, everything that she knew. They have all made sacrifices. But what if the arrival of the Gundam Pilots throws them? There may come a time when they have to battle against them. I know they still have feelings for them. What if they can't take the final step? What if, when they're faced with a real live enemy, they fail? All my efforts will have been in vain, and the ESUN will be finished. I can't protect them from Du Lac forever." Une's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of her vid-phone beeping. Sighing, she flicked the switch.

"Phelps? What are you doing! You know that you shouldn't call me unless there is an emergency!" Une chastised him.

"Believe me, Commander, this is an emergency!" Phelps panted. "The Du Lac Movement has made an attack-" he paused as his end of vid-phone wobbled.

"Lieutenant Phelps!" a voice shouted in the distance "That last explosion took out the secondary power coupling! It's only a matter of time before the main power circuits shut down!"

"Lady Une, I don't know how much longer the base can last! We have taken extensive damage, and the Preventers are too far away!" Phelps yelled as another explosion rocked his surroundings. "Sergeant Gulag is at the fighting now. He told me to tell you that the packages are ready when you need them, and that the disk was decoded. It's on its way to you. It contains aaahhhhh!!" Abruptly, the vid-phone cut off. In turn, Lady Une turned hers off.

"Goodbye Phelps, Gulag. You were admirable soldiers." She murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Data lists began to materialise in front of the pilots' eyes. Names' of students quickly flowed onto the screen and off again in the blink of an eye. Five pairs of eyes steadily searched the screen for the five names that they needed to find. Surnames beginning with L gave way to S, which in turn bowed before V. The end of the list arrived.

"They aren't there." Duo stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll keep looking. You go and search the college grounds again." Heero ordered.

"Right. This time, try to talk to them instead of telling them to tell you about the college, alright? Wufei?" Trowa requested.

"Fine. But it won't make any difference." Wufei sulked.

"You'd be surprised what a difference it will make. A smile, as well, will…"

"DUO! Get him out of here! I'm trying to work!" Heero's usually calm mask slipped a little as Duo leaned over him to get a drink.

"Geez, sorry! I only wanted some coke, keep your hair on." Duo whined, as he was marched out of the door by the other three boys.

"Hey, I'm open! Pass to me! Hey you threw it too high, idiot!" Came the yell from the basketball court. "Oh, now you're in for it! Over here! Look out!"

Duo whirled round and deftly caught the ball that had been hurtling towards the back of his head. The boys jogged over to him.

"Hey, nice catch!" One of the boys said as he arrived. "You played before?"

"A little." Duo replied. "You need an extra guy?"

"Sure, why not! You'll be on my team." Said the boy. "My name's Peter, Peter Bainbridge. This is David Summers and Alex Summers." He continued, indicating two other boys behind him who looked identical to one another.

"I'm Duo Maxwell. Just enrolled." Duo replied, offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Duo." Peter took his hand and shook it. "Come on, we'll resume play now the sides are even."

Duo jogged over to the pitch with the other boys and mentally appraised Peter. He was tall, athletic, with blond hair and brown eyes. He looked as though he came from a good family, probably a military family, by the fitness of his body. He looked like he spent a good two hours every morning doing drills and getting fit, and as they resumed play, he showed himself as a good player, fair with the penalty's and rules, and hardly ever fouled. On the rare occasion that he did foul, he apologised and played to the rules. David and Alex were obviously identical twins, both with mousy brown hair and light brown freckles. As Duo dribbled the ball furiously up the pitch, he desperately tried to remember where he had seen them before. He lobbed the ball at the square on the board, scoring a perfect goal in the process. Then it hit him, like the crowd of boys that piled on top of him in the aftermath. They were the sons of Lord Edward Summers, the noted astrophysicist, who had helped develop the propulsion systems that kept the colonies in place.

"Yes! Duo we won, thanks to you! The first win we've had for weeks!" Peter said happily.

"Just helping the team out." Duo replied, with a grin.

"Nice shooting Tex." Alex put in, clapping Duo on the shoulder.

"Yeh, not so bad yourself. I couldn't have done it without that pass you sent me." Duo accredited.

"Man, that was awesome! You totally kicked their butts out there, Maxwell!" David punched him on the shoulder.

"Well, you're a good team, you just need practice, that's all. You're a good player, Davina. Not many girls could play like that." Duo said slyly.

"Yeh, well, I train with Alex and- what did you call me?" David stopped in mid-flow.

"Davina." Duo replied, calmly. Silence followed his statement. Then Peter let out a hearty laugh.

"Well done, Duo! That means that you're not dumb. I like you. You can hang with us for as long as you like. Come on."

Then Alex and Davina started laughing too. Davina reached up and pulled off the boy's wig she wore, allowing her long, wavy, chestnut hair to cascade down her back. They slung their arms around each other and walked off to have lunch, Duo among them.

"Hahahahaha! That's great Duo!" Alex gasped, wiping away a tear of laughter from his eye. "Tell another one!"

"O.K, let's see. Well there's the one that- oh, hey guys!" Duo halted and called over the other boys. "Peter, Alex, Davina, these are my friends. Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei, meet Peter Gainsborough and Alex and Davina Summers."

"Nice to meet you." Quatre said with a smile, shaking their hands. Trowa and Wufei nodded.

"Please sit with us. Any friend of Duo's is a friend of ours." Davina said, indicating the spare seats at their table.

"Thank you. We will, although I think you will find Duo's company more entertaining than ours." Trowa said, pulling out a seat, his visible eye twinkling.

"So, did you guys just enrol too?" asked Peter.

"Yes, we did." Wufei said, with a swift look at Duo.

"Well, we've been here for five years, and we know practically everything about this college. If you have any questions, please just ask. I'm sure we will be happy to answer what we can for you. Right guys?" Peter intoned.

"Right!" Alex and Davina chorused.

"Well, now that you mention it, there is something we have been puzzling over." Quatre chose his words carefully, saying them quietly.

"What's on your mind?" Peter asked. "Oh, let me guess, you can't understand your timetable. Well, it's simple really, you just-"

"Not that, Pete!" interrupted Duo. "We've been wondering why none of the students are allowed in the west…ow!"

Suddenly, Davina had slapped Duo in the face.

"Don't ever let me hear you say something like that to me again, you pervert!" she said loudly. "God, he's soooo crass!" She huffed to the people sat at the next table. They chuckled and carried on with their food.

"Outside under the big oak tree in five minutes. Don't talk here." Alex whispered urgently, then left with Peter and Davina.

"What was all that about?" wondered Quatre.

"If we want the answer to that, we will have to go and meet them." Wufei stated quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sorry about that Duo, but I couldn't let you get any further." Davina said as soon as they were settled.

"The thing is, we aren't allowed to talk about the west wing really. And especially not where people can hear you." Alex joined in.

"Why not?" Trowa asked.

"We don't know, but anyone who does and has been heard disappears! And we know that there are microphones in the canteen that can hear you talking, so it's best to talk out here where it isn't wired." Peter said.

"How do you know it's wired?" Wufei asked with an accusatory glare at Peter.

"So I got an amateur spy kit and put it to use. I saw them through a keyhole installing it." Peter said, sheepishly. Then the defiance returned to his voice. "Anyway, the important thing is, that up until two years ago, the west wing was where the canteen is now. That west wing was only built two years ago. Can't you see the difference in colours of brick?"

The four boys looked. There was a slight difference, it was not such a big one that you immediately noticed it, but it was there, all the same.

"Anyway," said Peter, drawing their attention back to him. "Three years ago, this woman turns up and starts ordering construction workers around, telling them to get it done in time for the start of term. Then she disappears for a while. The construction goes on, and soon that place is built."

"I heard that half of it is underground." Alex interrupted. "That building is only the tip of the iceberg, as it were. The rest of it sprawls underneath the college grounds, going god-knows-where."

"And that woman?" Davina put in her input. "She turns up two months before the new college year starts and moves in. Whatever she put in there, it was technology I've never seen before, I know. I do a computer course." She explained. "A week before college starts, everybody turns up and relaxes before college really gets started. It helps the first years get settled in. After all, they will be staying here practically all the time, and it helps them get used to the routine of a boarding college."

"We're getting off the subject." Peter intervened. "What Davina is getting to is that very same week, five girls arrived. I remember because I saw them and thought that they were starting a bit late, you know, because of our final exams and everything? Anyway, they milled around all day together, always deep in conversation, and then at the end of the day, they joined the rest of the school in getting sorted. That's when the teachers come out of the school and call out who will be in what dormitory this year. But then something odd happened. The woman we told you about? She came out of the west wing….. and stood there."

"And? There isn't much in that!" Wufei snorted.

"Well, this is the weird part. Without a signal or anything, the five girls just picked up their bags, quiet as can be, and went to her. There was no whistle, no calling their names, nothing. They just walked over to her and they all disappeared into the west wing, and we never saw them again!" Alex ended dramatically.

"Don't be stupid, Alex." Davina scolded. "Of course we saw them again." She continued in nicer tones to the other boys. "My brother likes to exaggerate. They come out every now and again, talk to some of the other students, but mostly they keep themselves to themselves. They have nothing to do with the rest of the college though, it's weird."

"And when did they move in?" Trowa murmured.

"Two years ago." Peter looked at Duo, as he had broken into a huge grin. "And what's even stranger? They don't leave there. Ever. None of them go home for holidays as far as we know, and when they moved in, we were expressly forbidden to go anywhere near it by the Principal. Anyone who is heard to be talking about it or anything is slammed in detention for a month." Silence followed his remarks, and the four new boys looked at one another. Then as one, they stood up.

"Thanks, for everything." Duo said, stretching.

"Hey no problem, look, just be careful, yeah?" Davina said, getting up.

"Sure. Let's play ball sometime again yeah?" Duo called over his shoulder as they left.

"Sure, that would be fun!" Davina yelled, but they had already gone. She turned to her brother and shrugged, then sat down again.

Relena pictured Du Lac on the target fifty feet away and squeezed the trigger. A single shot rang out, and Relena holstered her firearm. Lady Une pressed the switch and brought the target close to. A single hole in the very centre of the target showed testament to Relena's skill. She nodded approvingly, and turned to the girls, all of whom had achieved the same results.

"Well done. I believe you are ready." The young women smartly stood to attention and saluted.

"Yes ma'am." They chorused. Une looked at them proudly.

"Go and shower. Change, then report back here in thirty minutes. Dismissed." The women saluted again, turned on their heels, and strode purposefully out of the door.

Half an hour later, they stood to attention in the main training area. Une looked at them critically. Each of them had grown into beautiful young women, whose looks belied their deadly abilities. Turning she headed to the middle of the room.

"Follow me." The five women stepped onto the centre square of the room. "This is Commander Une. Bring us down." The square beneath their feet juddered, then began to move down, a huge lift that transported them into a huge warehouse basement. The women beside Une peered into the darkness.

"Commander?" Dorothy turned to her. "Where are we?" Une waited as the lift shuddered and stopped.

"We are below the college. About sixty metres below ground level." The girls stepped off the lift and lined up next to her, stood at ease with their feet apart and their hands at the small of their backs. "It has become apparent that we can no longer waste time. Du Lac is gathering strength daily, and your first mission has been decided. A factory nearby has been producing illegal mobile suit parts – the Zero system, in particular. It will be a perfect first test for you. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" The answer rang out loud and clear. Une nodded appreciatively.

"It is time for you to meet your suits." The women stood a little straighter, and the lights came up on five suits standing opposite the line of women. "Each suit is seven feet tall and is made of Neo Gundanium. It is twice as strong and twice as light as normal grade gundanium. Because it is so light, the speed and manoeuvrability in these suits are much better than gundams and other mobile suits. Their small size makes them perfect for reconnaissance and stealth missions. Each suit is designed with an array of weapons, including beam sabre, missiles, bullets, and compact beam cannons. The suit fits around your body, allowing it to move as easily as you yourself would move. Each suit also incorporates the latest Shifting technology, allowing you to move from one place to another as fast as thought with nothing but co-ordinates. Relena." Relena looked at her. "You shall pilot Pax. Hilde, your suit is called Ebony. Catherine, Tumble is yours. Dorothy, you shall be Scorn's pilot. Sally, Rebel will suit you best." The women stepped forward as their names were called, and examined their new suits.

Pax was white, with folded wings against her back. Her eyes were violet, and she was tall and slim. At her sides were two beam daggers, and on her back a compact beam cannon hung in a shoulder holster. Ebony was so blue she was almost black, and stared at Hilde with ice blue eyes. She was well built and sturdy, but elegant. Across her back hung a laser bow, and missile arrows were held in a quiver at her side. Tumble had basic guns and a compact beam cannon, but it was clear that she was built more for speed and manoeuvring than fighting. She was more flexible than the rest, to allow for more complex movements, and her maroon colour and green eyes suited Catherine perfectly. Scorn was a bright red colour, and her blue eyes stared out ahead of her, daring anyone to cross her. Her beam sabre was safely held at her side, and a shield was slung across her back. She was large built and heavy footed, allowing an advantage in a hand to hand battle, and allowing her a sure footing. Rebel was an emerald green colour, and her yellow eyes shone like jewels. Her main weapon, a quarterstaff, could extend and shrink whenever she wanted, and hung across her back until it was needed. Rebel was powerfully built, and her feminine shape did nothing to hide the fact that she would be able to give as good as she got.

Lady Une watched them sizing up their new suits and smiled wryly. They would work well together. As one, the girls looked at each other and grinned. Turning, they saluted their commander, who nodded, and they relaxed into an at ease position once more.

"It is time for you to leave for your mission. Your mission objectives will be fed into your AI's mainframe. Dismissed." The women stood to attention, and put their backs to their suits. Stepping backwards, they stepped into their new suits and flexed their metal encased hands. As if on cue, the suits closed around them, encasing them in a protective shell. The helmet unfolded over their heads, and the eyes glowed as the system came online. Relena sighed and relaxed into her suit.

"This is going to be fun." She said. The other girls laughed as the co-ordinates of the factory were fed into their mainframe. Nodding to Une, they Shifted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Heero listened while the others told them what they knew. Suddenly, a beeping noise from his laptop interrupted Quatre mid-flow. Turning, his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"There's been an attack." The others held their breath. "A factory owned by Thomas Du Lac. There have been rumours that it was producing mobile suits illegally. Let's go!" He said, running out of the room. The others followed, heading for their motorbikes.

"Lena, watch your back!" Hilde cried through the com system. Relena ducked and missed the missile that had been speeding towards her. She jumped and twisted to land behind the bigger mobile suit. Drawing her beam daggers, she plunged them into the back of the enemy suit as she came down and flipped off, leaving it to explode while she turned to deal with another suit.

"There wasn't this many in the recon report." Cathy panted as she stood back for a second.

"It doesn't matter, they are all illegal anyway. I personally signed the law that forbids mobile suit manufacturing." Relena said as she efficiently dispatched another suit.

"Never mind the fact that we have suits too." Sally laughed as she plunged her staff into another suit.

"That's different. These aren't mobile suits. Things have changed since I was in office."

"Did you really expect any difference?" Dorothy grimaced as she plunged her beam sabre through the head of a mobile suit. Running down its arm, she jumped clear as it exploded.

"I suppose not." Relena fired her cannon at the ankle of a suit, bringing it down, and jumped to its chest area, slamming her beam daggers into it. Putting her feet against it, she catapulted off, and Cathy grabbed her outstretched arm, pulling her safely to the floor.

Cathy started off after another, but was distracted by an incessant beeping from her left. Turning her head, she did a double take, then wheeled round and focussed her view. Zooming in, she saw the five Gundam pilots speeding towards them, intent on the battle in front of them.

"Damn." She opened a com link to the other girls. "We've got company. The pilots are incoming."

"What! This is not a good time!" Hilde cried as she vaulted over a missile and shot one of her own at the offending suit. Hitting its point, the suit exploded, and Hilde grinned satisfactorily.

"Finish the mission. Worry about them later." Relena commanded. "Sally, how we doing?"

"One minute. Just enough time to finish off these last suits." Sally said as another two crashed to the floor.

"Alright then, let's go!" Relena yelled. The five suits threw themselves into the battle taking down suit after suit. Fifty seconds later, they were the only ones standing. Behind them, five bikes roared to a standstill. Turning, they faced the Gundam pilots, who looked at them steadily.

The girls shot side glances at each other. Then Relena opened a channel.

"You might want to duck." She told them, and the factory behind them blew sky high. When the boys straightened, the suits were nowhere to be seen.

The girls stepped out of their suits and grinned at each other.

"Report." Lady Une's sharp command rang out. Standing to attention, Relena spoke.

"Mission complete." Une looked at them and smiled.

"Very good. Go get some R&R." The girls relaxed and grinned.

"Thanks Lady Une." Hilde said as they all headed for the showers.

Safely out of Lady Une's supervision, they began discussing the sudden appearance of the pilots.

"Do you think they realised it was us?" Cathy asked worriedly.

"No. They can't have. They probably just turned up because there was an attack and they wanted to know what was going on." Dorothy answered. Relena kept silent, and her mind flashed back to the brief meeting.

_As she looked at the pilots sitting astride their bikes, she couldn't help but see Heero, who looked directly at her, as if he could see behind the eyes of her mask. She tried to tear her gaze away, but as usual, he held it captive, his beautiful Prussian blue eyes so intense, it was as though he was reading her soul. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she knew that the 'childish infatuation' that she had convinced herself was over was no infatuation, but full blown, heart racing, once-in-a-lifetime love. Even as her mind railed against it, her heart screamed for him. Her eyes drifted to his lips, and he silently mouthed a single word._

'_Relena.' _

_Her mind took control with a sudden thump. Looking at the others quickly, she opened a com channel._

'_You might want to duck.' She grinned evilly as the factory exploded, then with the others shifted to their co-ordinates._

"-but they can't have known. They don't know what we are doing here." Hilde was saying.

"They know." Relena's voice was quiet. "Heero knows."

"How?" Came the shocked reply from all directions.

"He just ... knows. He knew it was me tonight. I don't know how, but he knows. We had this thing, I can only describe it as a moment."

"A moment? Honey, that's impossible. He couldn't see your eyes." Sally said, a tinge of concern in her voice.

"I know, but he saw through it. He mouthed my name. It was all in a heartbeat of time, but he knew." Relena sighed. "I have to tell Une that we have been compromised." The other girls looked around worriedly.

"Leave it till tomorrow." Hilde soothed. "Tonight, we should just be pleased that our first mission had no hitches. Bar that one." She smiled ruefully.

"Besides, we can always kill them if they get too close again." Dorothy said seriously. Relena couldn't help it, she laughed. The others stared at her, but her laughter was infectious, and soon they were all laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Five motorbikes turned into the parking spaces with a roar. Shutting off the engines, the gundam pilots dismounted and mad their way back to their room. Sitting on their beds, they mulled over the fight they had just witnessed. Trowa was the first to break the silence.

"We don't know-"

"It's them." Heero cut across him. "I know it's them."

"They're good." Duo stated. No-one disagreed.

Lady Une stepped into her quarters and sighed. They had passed the first test, with flying colours. She had never been prouder of any new recruits. Smiling to herself, she unbound her hair and headed for a nice long bath.

Ten minutes later, she sighed as the bubbles floated around her. leaning her head back, she closed her eyes in relaxation and revelled in the release that the hot water gave her muscles. A loud beep from the vidphone rudely interrupted her reverie. Resolving to ignore it, she stubbornly stayed still, but the incessant beeping wore on her nerves for another five minutes, refusing to be silent. Heaving a great sigh, she hauled herself from the haven of her bath and wrapped herself in a towel. Frustratedly, she jabbed her finger at the answer record button and moved off to dry herself. The appearance of a certain young man's face on the screen stopped her in her tracks.

"We need to talk." Heero Yuy stated before ending it abruptly. Lady Une sat down hard, and stared at the blank screen, her mind working furiously, until dawn lit the sky.

Miss Kinhouse straightened her skirt and shuffled her feet. She was not looking forward to this. The five boys were different than the others, they were so, well, intense, and they unnerved her. she waited, working up the courage to knock. Then squaring her shoulders, she raised her hand and cleared her throat with a tiny 'hem hem'. The door opened immediately without her knock, and she found herself staring at Chang Wufei.

"Oh, um, hello." She squeaked, her voice breathy and thin. She tried desperately to control herself and failed. "I have a message from the headmaster for you." The Chinese boy raised his eyebrow in response. Taking this as a good sign, Miss Kinhouse ploughed on. "Well, the headmaster would like to see you all at ten o'clock sharp in his office tomorrow morning." She rushed, almost tripping over the words. "Is that alright with you?" Her voice wavered slightly as she asked the question, unsure of whether or not she had been rude. The boy nodded curtly.

"Very well."

"Good. Ok, well, see you tomorrow then." Miss Kinhouse realised she was talking to a plain door and fled, her nerves jangling.

For the fourth time, Hilde opened her eyes. They had chatted and relaxed until two in the morning and had turned in when their eyelids began to droop. But for some reason, Hilde was having a bad night's sleep. The best she could do was doze, and she woke at the slightest sound. Her constant tossing and turning was beginning to disturb the peaceful slumber of the other girls, and so she slipped out of bed and silently left the room, then headed for the quiet misty grounds of the college.

On the other side of the campus, Duo was also leaving his room. He made his way to the small pond at the west end of the college, and began to slowly saunter around the edge, his hands in his pockets. The rising sun was not at full strength yet, and cast a warm golden glow over the mist that clung to the waters surface. The dark green fir trees that bordered the east side of the water stood straight as pokers, the mist clinging to their roots like cobwebs. Lost in his thoughts, Duo almost fell over the girl sitting by the waters edge.

"Hilde?" The girl stood up suddenly, brushing her blue black bangs out of her eyes.

"D-d-duo?" She stammered, looking terrified. "F-fancy seeing you around here! Well, gotta run!" She cried, and pushed past him, intent on getting away. But a vice like grip closed on her arm, and she stopped short.

"Hilde! Talk to me." Duo commanded.

"I can't!" Hilde tried to pull away again, but Duo whirled her round to face him and grabbed her other arm. Her hands came into sharp contact with his solid chest, and she felt her heart rate quicken. She marvelled at how sculpted his muscles were under his black jacket and red top, and flexed her fingers experimentally.

Duo felt his body flush with heat as soon as her hands connected with him. Her fingers danced, and he drew a sharp breath. She looked up at the noise, and found herself locked in his gaze. His eyes burned into hers like fire, filled with a longing and passion she had never seen before, and even though her mind screamed at her to run, her body seemed rooted to the spot. Her mouth went completely dry, and she flicked her tongue along her lower lip in an unconscious effort to try and maintain some control. Duo's eyes watched the small movement hungrily, and he was seized by a sudden desire to see how that those lips would feel against his.

"Damn Hil." Duo murmured huskily. He pulled her closer, and Hilde could feel the heat from his body. Her own traitorous skin shivered in anticipation, making her step closer to him, and her arms drifted around his back, snuggling her closer to him. Locked in his gaze, she realised somewhere in the back of her mind that he had released her arms and was now gently holding her to him, one of his hands stroking her back. Her mind screamed at her to run again, but she shoved it away, instead relaxing into his embrace. Tucking his finger under her chin, Duo raised her head a little higher, and Hilde's eyes briefly widened in surprise before she felt his mouth on hers in the gentlest kiss she had ever had. White hot flames licked through her body, making her tingle all over, and then pooled somewhere in the region of her lower belly. Her knees turned to jelly, and her face flushed with heat that was nothing to do with the new sun. Her arms moved and caressed his shoulders, her hands tangling in his braid and her body pressed against his, crushing her breasts against his chiselled chest.

Drawing back, Duo stared down into Hilde's eyes, breathing heavily. Her lidded dark eyes gazed back at him, and unbridled passion filled them. A sleeping dragon in his belly unfurled, and his clothes all of a sudden felt too tight. The dragon growled, and Duo obeyed, bending his head to capture those sweet lips once more. With agonizing slowness, he gently pressed against her lips, then flicked his tongue across them. Hilde's chest began to heave slowly, and Duo doubled his efforts. Nibbling gently at her lower lip, Hilde gasped at the sensations that flooded her body, and Duo took his advantage. Gently sliding his tongue into her mouth, he languidly licked her tongue, and felt hers flick in answer. The dragon growled again, and Duo growled along with it. Hilde moaned into his mouth, and Duo crushed her to him, deepening the kiss. Hungrily, he devoured her mouth, the kiss becoming more and more passionate, and Hilde responded in kind, clutching onto Duo as if he were the only thing in the universe. A loud cough brought her back to earth with a bump, and she and Duo drew away from each other, breathing heavily, their faces flushed. The cough sounded again, and Hilde sprang away from Duo as though she had been burned. Duo turned to see his roommates staring at him. Heero looked annoyed, Trowa's visible eye was sparkling with merriment, Quatre was smiling behind his hand, and Wufei just smirked. Duo glared at them.

"What?" He demanded. Wufei's eyes flickered to behind Duo, where Hilde was stood. Turning, Duo was just in time to receive a solid punch to his jaw that sent him sprawling backwards. The other pilots started forward, but Hilde had drawn her gun and had it levelled at them.

"No-one follows me." She warned. Slowly, they nodded. As Duo sat up, she spared a quick glance in his direction and then ran from them back to the college. Quatre bent to help Duo up, who was rubbing his jaw.

"You OK?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm good. Damn, that girl's got a mean right hook!" Duo said, stretching his jaw.

"You get anything from her?" Trowa murmured as he watched her retreating back.

"No, things got kinda heated kinda fast." Duo grinned, and turned to watch as Hilde gained the west wing and entered. _Her eyes flickered to Duo briefly, and he saw the unspoken plea in her eyes before she turned and ran. _"I forgive you." He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Hilde arrived at her room, she flattened her hair nervously and hoped the others wouldn't notice her tense state. Her eyes glazed slightly as she remembered the feel of his lips on hers, and she briefly wondered if the quality of the kissing was any indication of good he was in bed. A grin lit her face briefly, which was quickly stifled as she slipped inside the room that he girls shared. Relena looked up as she entered.

"Where have you been?" She asked, puzzlement staining her delicate features. Hilde looked away, trying to hide the blush that spread across her face like wild fire.

"I woke up early and decided to go for a walk in the grounds to cool my head." _Fat lot of good that did me._ She thought, then noticed that the others were almost half dressed. "What's going on?"

"Commander Une sent us an early morning message." Cathy grimaced. Hilde winced. The commander's early messages usually consisted of a very loud siren in their ears at a ridiculous time in the morning. It usually meant get to my office _NOW._ Sighing, she got dressed with the others, wondering what the Commander wanted this early after a mission.

"Is there anything you want to tell me ladies?" The Commanders voice was deceptively soft and edged with steel. "Anything about the mission last night?" The girls spared quick glances at each other as the Commander stared fixedly out of her window. Dorothy stepped forward and opened her mouth. "Do not lie to me Dorothy. I am not in the mood for your silver tongue." Dorothy sharply shut it again and stepped back, shrugging at the other girls. Sally took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"We had no idea they were there until ten seconds before the factory blew. They saw us yes, but they did not recognise us. We made sure of it."

"Did you?" Lady Une turned to them slowly, and though they didn't move from their at ease positions, the girls shrank back a little. Sally gulped and hastily stepped back. Their commander gazed at them coolly. "No, I didn't think so. What is the first command I gave you?"

"To never tell a soul who we are and what we do, and kill anyone who finds out ma'am." The girls chorused, military style.

"And last night, did you kill them?" The girls hesitated.

"Ma'am, no ma'am." They mumbled. Lady Une finally snapped and slammed her hand on the table.

"I told you! I told you what would happen! I told you that your only hope for success in mission lay in being invisible. I drilled it into you! Or did it not stick?" The girls cast their eyes downward. "As it is, we have now got loose ends to tie up, and you will take this mission with no hesitation, do you hear me? Or so help me, I will throw your asses out of an airlock and let you drift in space, understand?!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" The girls yelled. Lady Une smiled a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Follow me." She hissed, and led the way out of her office.

The headmaster looked up as the door opened and the five boys graced his office once again. He sighed heavily and put his pen down, then laced his fingers together. His eyes drifted over them slowly, and came to rest on the nicely forming bruise on the jaw of the braided one. Gazing sedately at him, the headmaster furiously racked his brains. Ah yes, that was it.

"Been getting into trouble, Mr. Maxwell?" He drawled, moving around to the front of his desk and leaning nonchalantly on it. The boy's eyes flickered and he grinned guiltily.

"No sir, just fell over on the steps." He grinned in a manner that might have been disarming, if the headmaster were female. However, it failed to compute with him, and Duo stopped grinning quickly.

The headmaster appraised them quietly as they stared at him. He was sure that they were weighing him up, as he was doing with them. After a few moments of silence, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Miss Kinhouse tottered in on heels that were much too high. She quickly glanced at the silent group and then nodded to the headmaster, who stood and smoothed his tie. "Send them in." Miss Kinhouse tottered out again and hushed words were spoken in low tones. As Heero expected, the next person through the door was Lady Une, followed by her new protégés. She strode to the headmaster, greeted him warmly and shook his hand, and then seated herself in his chair as if she had every right to be there in the world. Picking up some of the files in front of her, she began to glance over them, with the headmaster murmuring to her and pointing out certain things. The The girls silently filed in and mirrored the boys positions behind her. her attention otherwise engaged, the young people in the room took the chance to appraise the changes over the years.

Heero drank in the sight of Relena, who stood right behind Lady Une. She was no longer the gawky adolescent girl he had come to know, but had grown and matured into a fine young woman. She had an hourglass figure, and her golden hair floated around her face like a halo. Her blue eyes stared into his, the girl he had known reflected in the eyes of the woman before him. She spared Heero a perfunctory glance that told her all she needed to know about him. He had kept up his training and was still as emotionless as he used to be, but he was drop dead gorgeous. His teenage body had been shed in favour of a lean and muscular physique, and his gaze still had the power to make her weak at the knees. Duo studied Hilde as hard as she studied him, their actions this morning coursing like an unseen river between them. Duo recalled the feel of her in his arms as Hilde watched his lips and remembered the searing kiss that they had shared. Her eyes drifted to his bruised jaw, and she caught his eye and smirked, watching as his eyes danced with mischief when he realised exactly what she was smirking about. _I will get you back for that. __**I'd like to see you try it.**_It hung in the air between them like a cloud.

Trowa's visible eye quickly raked over Catherine, as she hungrily stared at Trowa. He had filled out slightly, becoming a handsome and, she admitted to herself, a very sexy young man. Her body flushed with heat as he met her gaze and held it. Even though she had grown, he was still taller than her, and his lean and muscular body looked as though he could pick her up like a feather. Cathy had grown slightly taller and was just as slim, but she had grown into her body and looked fantastic. The realisation that she wasn't his sister had hit him two years ago, and he realised that the so-called brotherly love that he felt for her was a lot more than that, as his pulse quickened when she flashed him a small smile. Dorothy hadn't grown at all in height, Quatre noted, and realised that he now stood taller than her. The long platinum blond hair that he had imagined running his fingers through so many times was pulled back from her face and wound into a complicated style at the back of her head. She stood proudly, her eyes glaring at him, and he noticed how good she looked now that she had curves that defined her body even more. Dorothy hid behind a mask of contempt as she studied Quatre's new look. He had obviously had a growth spurt, as he now towered over her, she could tell. His face had retained his big baby blue eyes, but had lost its childlike quality and been replaced with a handsome young man. He had grown strong, she could tell from his arms, and she briefly wondered what it would be like to be held by them. Her eyes widening at the thought, she resumed her glaring at him from across the room.

Sally mentally nodded satisfactorily. Wufei had always been handsome, but as a grown man he was just gorgeous. His sleek black hair was neatly pulled back and his dark eyes burned with the intensity that had first attracted her to him. He stood strongly, his stance betraying the strength of his physique, and Sally could tell that underneath his clothes there would be hardened muscle from endless hours of training. Wufei couldn't believe that the woman standing in front of him was the girl he had known. She had always impressed him, for a woman, but he was astounded at the change in her now. She was sure of herself, and stood easily, her body full and beautiful. The teenager on a vigilante trip that he had once joined up with had disappeared, to be replaced with a well rounded woman that knew what she wanted. And, if the veiled look in her eyes was anything to go by, Wufei was pretty sure he wanted the same thing. Shocked by his wayward thoughts, he took a slow breath in and cooled his head with meditation. He blinked as his head cleared, and when he again met Sally's eyes, there was nothing to find but cool indifference. The girls stood uniformly, dressed in plain white vest tops, khaki green shorts, and black calf length boots, and their eyes darted over their male visitors as they assessed them. Each of the boys hungrily did the same, and also took note of the Glock 17 9mm pistol that was tucked into their waistband under their tops.

Lady Une cleared her throat and shuffled the papers away, and ten pairs of eyes snapped back to attention, their owners faces calm again..

"Headmaster, leave us please." The headmaster gave a small bow and quickly left the room, shutting the heavy oak door firmly behind him. Lady Une leaned back in her chair and laced her fingers. "You've caused quite a quandary." She began lazily. "You saw something that you shouldn't have." She clicked her fingers and the girls moved around the desk, lining up opposite the five boys. "No-one lives." Une said softly, a malicious glint in her eye. The girls swiftly drew their guns and pointed them at the boys. To their credit, the boys didn't move a muscle, and the surprise was hardly registered before they schooled their features once more. The girls were less conspicuous. Their eyes glanced to each other before their resolve hardened and they lifted their Glocks slightly higher. The atmosphere was suddenly tense, and the girls squeezed their triggers a tiny bit. Dodging to the side, the boys rolled and took the feet out from under their would-be assassins. Disarming them easily, they pinned them down and glared at Une. Sensing a weak moment, the girls bucked and threw them off, then turned the table on them and pinned them down. A sharp clap sounded, and the girls let go and stood up, then resumed their position behind Une. The boys slowly stood up, shooting death glares at the young women across from them, all of whom were having trouble hiding a smirk.

"Very good." Une said, rising from her chair. She perched on the edge of the desk and looked at them. "As you can see, the girls are very different to the girls that you once knew."

"What have you done to them?" Heero grated out through clenched teeth.

"I gave them a way to protect that which they loved. They are no different, just stronger. But they are not strong enough." The girls lost their control and stared at her in outrage. Une anticipated their questions and held up a hand. Their mouths snapped shut and they glowered at the smirking men across from them. "They allowed themselves to be seen, and they allowed their viewers to live, which is against mission parameters. And before you smirk at them Mr Maxwell, remember that you were no different. All five of you neglected to kill these women when they saw your Gundams seven years ago. As such, I have two options. One, kill you now, either by hand or by the hand of these soldiers." She said, gesturing to the women stood silently behind her. "Or two, I put your admirable talents to use and employ you. The latter seems more amenable at this present time." The girls mouths dropped open in shock, then quickly closed again. "You will follow me to the West Wing." Une said and left the room.

The ten young people left behind stared at each other, one side glaring, the other smirking.

"We don't need you anymore." Relena hissed angrily.

"We can manage well enough on our own." Hilde agreed with her. Duo yawned and stretched, then sauntered out.

"Well, looks like we are gonna be working together babes, so you better get used to us being around a bit more." He threw over his shoulder as he left. The other four pilots smirked even more, and left with him, leaving the girls to follow in barely concealed anger.

They stood in the darkened hangar, the girls standing defensively beside their suits as the boys cast a critical eye over them. Even Heero had to admit that they were well made. Lady Une approached them from the shadows.

"Howard." Une said quietly. The boys turned to look at her. "He built the suits. They're called Shifters. They incorporate the latest in kinetic technology. All they need is co-ordinates, and they can go anywhere they like. The only downside is that they can only apply it to small suits. Bigger suits are too heavy to Shift."

"What do you want from us?" Wufei asked, stepping forward. Lady Une smiled.

"There is a man who is a threat to the peace of the world. He has bullied and threatened his way to his position and is intent on dominating the whole ESUN and creating the first Earth Empire, which will then wage war on the colonies. He is a deranged lunatic, and backs his power with an arsenal of nuclear weapons that could take out the sun. I want you to help stop him."

"With what?" Trowa asked, folding his arms. "We can't take on armies of mobile dolls and suits with our bare hands, we need our Gundams, and last time I checked, they had been flown into the sun." Lady Une looked decidedly shifty, and avoided their eyes.

"What did you do?" Quatre murmured.

"We thought they might be needed again, and so Howard built replicas while you were off fighting. Empty shells, and we sent them into the sun and hid yours. We updated them, and hid them. But now their time, and yours, has come again." She flicked a light switch, and the young men once again gazed upon their dear friends.

They looked no different from the last time that they had been seen at the Mariemaia Incident, but subtle differences showed that they had been upgraded with more powerful weapons. Une glanced at the faces of the young men next to her. Their faces were masks of indifference, but their eyes betrayed their emotions. Each one of them had a look in their eyes that told her they had come home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The door to Lady Une's office opened, and the ten pilots walked in and lined up facing Une, who had her back to them as she gazed out of the window.

"Your next mission will come soon. I want you ready for it." There were curt nods all round. The Gundam pilots had already been in training, adjusting to the new levels of speed and strength in their new suits, and getting used to them all over again. The girls, already used to their suits, had been on reconnaissance work and gathered information that Une was going to use in the upcoming mission. In separate sex training, both girls and boys had worked well, but in joint training it tended to descend into boys vs. girls match, each side pitting their skills against each other. While it was healthy for bettering themselves, Une had other ideas.

"This mission will require you all to work as a team. To this purpose, I am assigning you partners. Yuy." Heero nodded, expecting to be put with Duo. "You're with Darlian. Maxwell, Schbeiker. Barton, Bloom. Winner, Catalonia. Chang, Po." The pilots looked shocked, then recovered and nodded. Mission accepted. "The Gundams have been fitted with Shifting technology. On their own, they cannot use it, but conjoined with a Shifter, you will be able to Shift as fast as they can. There is a port on the left shoulder where the Shifters can join with you. And, as of now, you will eat, drink, train, and live with your partner. No group rooms." She watched for a reaction, but there was none. "You are to clear your things and move to the rooms indicated in the files that have been left in your rooms. Then report to the training arena. Dismissed." The pilots saluted, and then filed out of the room.

Outside, the girls didn't spare a glance at the boys as they strode to their room. Shutting the door behind them, they all flopped onto their beds for the last time. No-one spoke. Then, Hilde began laughing. The others sat up and looked at her in puzzlement, before Dorothy got tired of it and hurled her pillow at her.

"Shut up! What are you laughing for! This is the worst thing that could have happened!" She grimaced.

"No it's not." Hilde said between gasps, rolling over to look at them. Her breathing under control, she grinned at them. "This is the best thing that's happened. How many times have we met them? And how many times have they run away? Now, they can't. They are forced to stay close to us. I know for a fact I can't wait till Duo and I are alone, and I know you think about Quatre, Dorothy!" Dorothy blushed and the others giggled. "So much for Relena's idea of ignoring them as much as possible. Being this close to them for such a long time, we are all guilty of some bad thoughts."

"OK, so maybe giving them the cold shoulder hasn't worked." Relena admitted. "But we can't break down, we've got to show them we mean business."

"Oh I mean business." Sally said with a wicked smile. "Just a different sort of business than you had in mind."

"EEEWWWWWWW!!" The rest laughed and threw their pillows at her.

It didn't take the boys long to pack their things. After finding their files and memorising their rooms, they headed out of the door. The girls emerged from the door opposite, and stood watching them. For a few moments there was a tense silence, and then Hilde huffed.

"For crying out loud, let's forget it." She turned to the boys. "It's too much hassle to pretend to be angry at you." Duo grinned.

"Knew you couldn't keep it up much longer." Hilde shrugged.

"I never could hold a grudge. So, we're living together again, just like at the scrap yard."

"Looks like it." Duo said, holding out his arm. Hilde rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Come on, braid boy." She laughed, walking away. Duo shrugged.

"It was a nice try. Hey Hilde, wait up!" He called as he ran after her, leaving the others smiling. Catherine looked at Trowa.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." They headed off down the corridor slowly. Quatre and Dorothy weren't far behind, and Wufei and Sally followed, leaving Relena and Heero alone. Relena tried to ignore the butterflies that had miraculously appeared in her stomach when Heero looked at her and swallowed nervously.

"OK, let's go then."

"Hn." Relena barely resisted the temptation to roll her eyes and led the way to their new room. It was sparsely furnished, with two single beds and a basic table and chairs. A door to the left led to an en-suite bathroom. A chest of drawers stood in the corner, and a medium window cast light around the room. Silently, Relena picked a bed and began to unpack. Behind her, Heero did the same.

Hilde smiled as Duo caught up with her. They walked in awkward silence, both of them remembering their kiss from a couple of weeks ago, and neither wanting to say anything. Finally coming to a stop outside their door, Hilde took a deep breath and opened the door. It wasn't so bad, she decided as she stepped into the cool interior. She moved to the first bed, and Duo took the one furthest away. Wanting to put a little space between them, she headed for the bathroom, closed and locked the door, then leaned against it, trying to take deep calming breaths. Mentally she kicked herself for being so stupid, then splashed some cold water on her face and dried off. Taking a second deep breath, she opened the door. Duo leaned nonchalantly against the wall, looking out of the window.

"Feel better?" He asked casually without looking at her. Hilde blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I heard you. Psyching yourself up to come back in here." Hilde blanched – she hadn't realised she had been talking aloud. _Damn it!_ "Do I really scare you that much?" Duo's voice held a twinge of pain. Hilde's mouth dropped open.

"What?" She couldn't help it, she laughed. Duo spun round, confusion written all over his face. She sobered up fast when she saw the pain in his eyes, and tried to adopt a gentler tone. "Duo, I'm not scared of you. I never have been. You've always been such a good friend, what have I to be scared about?"

"Then what is it? Why won't you look directly at me?" Duo asked softly, coming to stand in front of her. Hilde couldn't face him, and turned away.

"I'm not scared-"

"Liar. Tell me the truth."

"I'm not-"

"Hilde." Her name on his lips came out as a plea, and Hilde caught her breath.

"I'm not scared of you." The words came out in a rush, and she decided to plough ahead. "I'm scared of the things you make me feel." Duo stood in shock, then understanding dawned across his face. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, cradling her back against his chest. Hilde stiffened, then melted into his embrace and leant her head back against his shoulder.

"Don't be afraid, Hilde babes. I'm right here with you." He murmured in her ear, gazing down at her long white neck that pulsed slightly with every heartbeat. Bending his head slightly, he pressed a gentle kiss to it, and felt her body shiver against his.

"Duo..." Hilde breathed. Duo's pulse quickened as he heard his name on her lips, and blew softly in her ear, getting an answering shiver in response.

"I intend to finish what we started that morning Hilde, you have no idea what you did to me that day." He growled. Hilde widened her eyes in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Duo expertly spun her round to face him and dragged her arms around his neck. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day I left. And now you're here, I'm never gonna let you go babes." Hilde looked at him from under lowered lashes, then gently pressed a kiss to his sweet lips. Duo answered her hungrily, and slid his tongue into her mouth, one hand crushing her to him, the other tangling in her hair. Hilde stroked his back, her fingers seeking his long braid. When she found it, she ran it through her fingers and located the tie at the end of it. Yanking it out, she pushed away from him and stood back and watched as his hair drifted free. It looked just as good as it had in her dreams, and she longed to comb her hands through it. Duo's eyes raked over her, mentally undressing her, and she blushed and looked away. Duo felt the dragon awake and grabbed her roughly, crushing her to him once more. Their tongues plundered each others mouths, exploring every inch, and Hilde arched her back, Duo supporting her as he trailed hot and fiery kisses down her jaw and collarbone. Holding her in one hand and trying to ignore the way her most intimate part was pushing insistently against his sex, he danced his fingers down her chest, forging a trail between her breasts. He wanted this to be slow and gentle for her, and it was a huge effort that stopped him from taking her right there and then. Hilde was leaning back, her eyes closed in rapt pleasure at the flames licking through her body, her mouth slightly parted in passion. Duo pulled her up and covered her mouth again, then moved his hand to the hem of her vest top. Pulling it off, he ran his hands up her ribcage and brushed his fingers over her breasts, feeling her nipples harden under the thin lacy fabric. Hilde gasped into his mouth, and pulled away, and Duo stopped, breathing heavily. Hilde avoided his eyes.

"What's wrong babes?" Duo murmured, his eyes clouding with worry.

"Duo, I..." Hilde blushed profusely and tried to cover herself up. In a flash, Duo realised, and pulled her hands away from her body.

"You've never done this before, have you?" He asked quietly. Hilde shook her head, and the dragon in Duo's belly raised its head. "Don't worry, I'll take it slow. Anytime you want to stop, just tell me." Duo waited patiently, trying to ignore the fact that she was standing half naked in front of him. She looked beautiful in the waning light, her pale skin gleaming in the soft light, and her hair slightly tousled from his hands. Eventually, Hilde spoke.

"Don't stop." She pleaded, her eyes begging him for more. Duo looked at her, and Hilde saw the worry chased away by clouds of passion. He groaned inwardly at the sight of this petite, innocent woman stood in front of him, trusting him with her very soul, and he understood his true feelings for her at long last. Pulling her closer, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently, as if she would break at any moment. Her arms wound around his back, taking comfort from him. Resting his head on hers, he spoke softly.

"I love you Hilde." Hilde sighed contentedly. _Finally. _She thought, happily.

"I love you too." She answered, and the dragon roared in triumph. Pulling back, Duo scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently. She looked at him in the growing darkness, complete trust in her eyes, and Duo knew he was lost forever. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she sat up and pulled his head towards her tentatively. He let her go at her own pace, letting her begin the kiss. Tenderly, he deepened it, his hands running around her back. With a practiced hand, he unhooked her bra and removed it, throwing it away from them. His hands returned to her ribcage, and his thumbs brushed her hard nipples, causing her to gasp in exquisite pleasure. He filled his hands with her breasts, moulding them in his hands, squeezing them gently. It was every bit as good as his dreams. Leaning gently with his body, he pushed her gently back onto the pillows, never leaving her mouth. His hands moved to her waistband, and he slowly kissed down her body, removing her shorts as he went. Her white lace pants were damp with longing, but he went past them and kissed down her legs as he slowly removed her boots. Looking up briefly, he saw Hilde was watching him intently, her eyes clouded with lust, her chest heaving heavily. Reaching up, he removed her last barrier, and she lay before him, gloriously naked in the darkening room. His body ached in need for her, but he forced himself to go slow. Pulling her up to a sitting position once again, he placed her hands on his waist.

"Help me." He whispered softly. Hilde grasped his shirt and pulled it free, and Duo helped by raising his arms above his head. Pulling it off, Hilde danced her fingers down his naked torso, enjoying the chiselled muscles that she found. Her hands stroked downwards, past his waist band, and undid his boots. Toeing them off Duo kicked them aside as she reached for his fly. Slowly, she took off his pants, admiring his strong legs as she went, and Duo finally stood before her, clad only in his boxers, the strength of his desire for her evident. Pulling him down to the bed again, she ran her fingers up his arms and around his neck, and his mouth claimed hers in a searing kiss. They lay together, kissing and cuddling, exploring each others bodies with their fingers, and dimly Duo realised that she had removed his last shred of clothing.

"You're getting better at this." Duo murmured against her mouth.

"I'm learning from the best." Hilde gasped as his fingers grazed her soft centre. Duo grinned wickedly and stroked her inner thigh, trailing his finger up to the sensitive area at the top. His fingers caressed her warm folds, gently pushing her legs apart. Sliding a single finger down the centre of her, he felt her body quiver in response. Smiling in anticipation, he slowly slid a finger inside her, covering her gasp with his mouth. He waited as she adjusted to the unfamiliar sensation, watching her body relax.

"You ok?" She nodded, letting her head fall back in pleasure as he softly began moving his finger, stroking her inside, pumping into her gently. He gave in to his own needs slightly and pulled his finger out, licking her sweet nectar from it. Moistening his fingers, he slid two fingers inside her and began a faster rhythm, emboldened by Hilde's panting breaths and writhing figure, her head snapping back and forth. Hilde was lost in ecstasy, her mind clouded, but the feeling of Duo's tongue flicking over her pushed her even further. His mischievous mouth nipped her inner lips, and then licked slowly around her centre before delving into her, lapping up the honey that flowed from her. Duo closed his eyes in pleasure as her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to her, giving him more access. Hilde writhed and bucked above him, her legs wrapped around his shoulders, locking him in place, her hips thrusting towards his questing tongue. She stiffened, and Duo drank deeply as she came in his mouth. She collapsed back onto the bed, and Duo raised his head and came to lie next to her once more.

Trailing his fingers up her body, he bent his head and took her hardened nipple in his mouth Hilde's eyes snapped open as his tongue flicked it gently and white hot flames raced through her body.

"It's not over yet babe." Duo growled as he suckled at her breast. His other hand stroked her free breast, pulling her nipple to a hard nub once more. Transferring his attention, he suckled on the other breast, while his fingers played with the free one. Hilde's hands once more tangled in his hair, then wrenched him up to look into her eyes. Duo saw the unspoken plea and positioned himself above her, his hard manhood straining to be encased in her wet folds.

"This is gonna hurt briefly, OK?" Hilde nodded mutely. "I'm gonna go slow. I don't wanna hurt you Hilde." Hilde smiled at him.

"I'm OK Duo." She said, placing her hands on his shoulders. Duo nodded and kissed her. With one sharp thrust he took her maidenhood, and the dragon roared in pure masculine pride at being her first. Hilde's fingers dug into his shoulders, and her face was creased in pain. Dipping his head onto her shoulder, he nuzzled her, waiting for her and murmuring sweet nothings in her ear, comforting her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, as he felt her body relax slowly.

"Don't be. I always dreamed you would be the first." Hilde murmured as she got accustomed to his size. She let out the breath she had involuntarily taken in, and stretched her fingers. Stroking the back of his head, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. His hair fell like a curtain, encasing them in their own sweet cocoon, away from the world. Pulling his head down to her, she kissed him softly. "Don't stop."

It was all the encouragement Duo needed. Kissing her passionately, he began a slow rhythm as Hilde got used to him. When she wrapped her legs around him, allowing him deeper access, he increased his pace, his tongue delving deeper into her mouth. Hilde began moving, matching his thrusts and arching her hips, meeting him in the middle. Duo wrapped his hands around the back of her shoulders and supported himself on his elbows, pounding into her, his need for her taking over him.

"Duo, oh god Duo!" Hilde moaned as he pushed her further towards her climax.

"Damn Hilde." Duo grunted as he plunged into her harder and faster. He could feel himself getting closer, and pushed harder, wanting to climax with her.

"Duo, oh god! Duo, Duo! Oh my god!" Hilde panted as she raced towards pure ecstasy.

"Hilde!" Duo moaned as he felt himself about to burst.

"DUO!" Hilde screamed as she came, her juices flowing around him.

"Hilde!" Duo growled as he came at the same time, his seed pumping into her, thrusting hard and prolonging their pleasure. Hilde's walls encased him like a velvet glove, and he knew that he wanted to be the only one who brought this kind of pleasure to her for the rest of her life. Hilde met his movements, thrust for thrust, until they both collapsed, sweaty and exhausted; Duo's head nestled in the crook of her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, she stroked his hair, panting. Duo's hot breath warmed her neck, his breaths loud and heavy. Holding her closely, he slid out of her slowly and rolled over, pulling her with him so that she lay across his chest. Hilde snuggled into him, and Duo kissed the top of her head.

"You OK? I didn't hurt you did I?" Duo asked worriedly, a frown of concern creasing his face. Hilde sighed contentedly.

"No more than I expected." She reached up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Besides, I wanted you to be my first." Duo growled, and hugged her closer.

"I'm going to be your only." He tilted her head up to his, and kissed her softly. Hilde licked her lips.

"Well if it's always as amazing as that, I haven't got a problem with that." She smiled, and Duo chuckled. Hilde lay her head back down and within minutes, her breathing told Duo that she was fast asleep. He smiled gently to himself, then stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm always gonna be here for you, Hilde babes." He whispered. Hilde snuggled closer and smiled in her sleep. He tightened his embrace, and soon he drifted off as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Duo's eyes opened, and he looked down at the petite form of his love, curled in his embrace, her back pressed against his chest. Her blue black hair shone, kissed by the sun's morning rays, and her chest rose and fell steadily as she slept. Duo slowly propped himself up on one elbow, trying not to wake her, and contented himself with simply watching her, his arm slung around her waist protectively. He mused on how lucky he was, and wondered what it was going to be like, being with Hilde for the rest of his life. He grinned, and decided it would never be dull. The angel in his arms stirred, and he pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him.

"Good morning beautiful." Duo murmured, a small smile on his lips. Hilde smiled back and stretched, her legs lengthening and her arms pushing out in front of her.

"Good morning." She smiled as she relaxed again.

"How do you feel?" Duo asked, nuzzling her hair.

"A little achy, but I'll survive." Hilde murmured. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright. Startled, Duo sat up too. Hilde put a hand to her head. "Oh my god, what did I do?" She moaned, closing her eyes. Duo looked at her confused.

"Well, unless the rules have changed, we had sex last night." He said, puzzlement crossing his face. Hilde looked at him, and Duo grinned. "And you were amazing babes." He said reaching for her, but Hilde pulled away, taking the blanket with her and pacing the room. Duo watched her, bafflement evident in his face.

"They are gonna kill me. They're gonna kill me, they're gonna kill me." Hilde muttered, pacing the room. She stopped and turned to face Duo, her mouth open and ready to start a tirade, but the words failed in her mouth at the sight of him. With no blanket to cover him, Duo was lying naked, stretched out on the bed, his hands behind his head, watching her intently. She blushed bright red and stuttered. Duo laughed and got up, coming over to her.

"Babes, who are?"

"The, th the girls." She stammered, the sheer masculinity of him overpowering her.

"Why?"

"Because we had sex?" Hilde peeked at him from under her lashes. Duo stared at her for a second, then laughed again.

"Babes, it is none of their business what we do. You love me don't you?" Hilde nodded mutely. "And I definitely love you. So what's the problem?" Hilde turned her face away.

"I couldn't hold out against you. I'm a slut." Duo grabbed her chin and roughly pulled her face to his. After a crushing kiss that left her lips feeling bruised, Duo pulled away, but didn't let go of her chin. His eyes shot sparks, and Hilde would have quailed if she could move.

"I never want to hear you say that again." Duo growled menacingly. "You are an amazing woman, and I love you. What we did was a beautiful thing, and it's not their business whether or not we are together. What matters is that we love each other, and we want to be together." He continued in a gentler tone. His eyes clouded with worry. "You do want to be with me, don't you?" His voice quavered slightly as he searched her face. Hilde's eyes widened, and shock chased across her face, which melted into a tender smile.

"Of course I do." Duo breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you Duo." He smiled at her and leaned towards her.

"And I love you." He captured her lips in a sweet soft kiss, and he lifted her gently, leaving the sheet where it fell, and carrying her to the bed. They lay down together, and their kiss became more passionate, their hands moving over each others bodies.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded, and the vid-phone on the table turned on. Duo groaned.

"Saved by the bell." He grimaced, and Hilde giggled. Smacking him playfully, she got up and started dressing as Lady Une's face appeared, and Duo hastily followed her example as they listened to their commander.

"Du Lac has made an attack. It's just north of Luxembourg. Report to the hangar immediately." The message hadn't even finished as Duo flew out of the door, Hilde on his heels, slamming the door behind her.

Heero and Relena stood in the hangar, awaiting instructions. The others turned up quickly, Duo and Hilde last among them. Relena looked at her best friend, noting her flushed cheeks and short breath. Her eyebrow quirked, and she shot her a puzzled glance. Hilde's resulting blush confirmed her suspicion, and she permitted herself a small smile. Turning her attention to the Commander, she accidentally brushed Heero's arm, and an electric tingle flew up her arm. _Be still._ She chided herself, forcing herself to listen to the Commander, who was outlining the mission.

Heero almost jumped as Relena's arm brushed his. He briefly blinked, and tried to calm his raging thoughts. He hadn't slept the night before, his proximity to her keeping him awake. Now he had to go into battle with her, and he couldn't afford distractions. He took a deep shuddering breath, and tried to exhale the heat from his body. Relena must have heard, as she shot him a confused glance, but she returned her attention to the mission just as fast. Heero inwardly shook his head. This was going to be difficult.

"Very well. You are dismissed. Good luck." Lady Une folded her hands behind her back as the pilots ran to their respective Gundams and suits. The boys were winched up into their suits as the girls stepped into theirs. The girls suits closed up, and Relena flexed Pax's arm slowly. The eyes glowed, and the Shifters jumped, landing in the sockets that had been provided on the Gundams. The Gundams heads turned, checking their passengers were secure. Une nodded as they turned to look at her, ten pairs of mechanical eyes watching her closely. The Shifters returned the nod curtly, and inside her suit, Relena input the co-ordinates.

"Feeding the co-ordinates through. Prepare for Shift." She broadcast on all channels.

"Affirmative." The four girls replied.

"Cargo attached and ready for Shift." Dorothy intoned.

"All good here." Hilde came through loud and clear.

"We're ready." Sally smirked.

"Let's go." Cathy called over the speaker. The five male pilots remained silent, waiting. Relena took an inaudible breath and sent a fleeting prayer skywards.

"On my mark. Three. Two. One. Shifting." She punched the button at the same time as the other girls, and the small suits and their larger counterparts disappeared, leaving Une looking at an empty hangar.

They materialised two miles outside Luxembourg, and Relena breathed another prayer, this time of thanks. They had all made it without incident, and for the first time taking the Gundams with them, it was an unmitigated success. She sent a quick report to Une, letting her know it had gone well, and pulled the others up on her screen.

"Everyone ok?" She asked her girlfriends on a secure channel as the Gundam pilots took off towards the battle.

"Couldn't be better." Hilde grinned at her.

"Worked like a dream." Sally smiled. Relena allowed herself a small smile.

"Ok then. Remember, once we get there..."

"We know, Lena. The guys do the fighting and cause a distraction. We sneak in, secure the hostages and get rid of the ground troops. We were there too." Dorothy said, gently. Relena smiled ruefully.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just nervous about working with them."

"It will be fine." Cathy's calm tone soothed her raging emotions. "We held out enough. Now we need to be a team." Relena thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Ok, let's show them what we can do." The girls grinned at her, and cut the connection. Relena re-opened Hilde's. Hilde looked at her, grinning, then saw the look in her eyes, and her face fell.

"You want to tell me something Hilde?" Relena's voice was soft. Hilde avoided her, a blush creeping up her neck.

"I...slept...with Duo." The end came out in a rush. There was a few seconds silence.

"Yes!" Relena's shout made her jump. "Finally!" Hilde looked at her, astounded. Relena was grinning from ear to ear. "Congratulations honey."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You love the guy, don't you?" Hilde nodded, her eyes sparkling. "Well, there you go then. I'm really happy for you. One question though." Hilde met her eyes. "Is he good?" Hilde stared for a moment, then laughed.

"Amazing." She grinned. "And, you and Heero?" She asked hopefully. Relena's mouth twisted. She and Hilde had confided in each other their feelings for the two Gundam pilots in question for a long time, and the two best friends had kept their secret from the other girls, trying to convince them that they didn't care. They knew it had failed miserably, but they still went to each other first.

"He went to his bed, I to mine. He slept well. I tossed and turned all night." Relena grimaced. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"I don't believe that." Hilde said forcefully. "It'll work out, you'll see." Relena forced a fake smile on her face.

"I hope so." She pulled the others up again as they neared the battle site. As the Gundams got closer, she pulled the men up too.

"Shifters detachment sequence commencing." The boys nodded curtly, their attention on the battle ahead. Duo's eyes flickered to the side of the screen, as did Hilde's. Relena caught the movement, and the ghost of a smile flitted across her face. Heero's eyes widened as he saw a feral smile appear on Relena's face, the same smile that adorned his features when a mission went well. He felt...proud... yes, proud of her, proud that she was facing the battle head on without shame.

"Shifters, ready?"

"Ready." Came the answer, and the girls nodded to the lads.

"And three. Two. One. Detach." The girls released their vacuum locks and dropped gracefully to the floor, then sped off in the direction of the city. The enemy, fixed on the approaching Gundams, didn't even notice. Their Gundams slightly lighter, the men threw themselves into the battle, intent on keeping it that way.

As the girls raced along, they headed for the quavering lights from the city. They reached the crest of a hill then stopped and looked down briefly on the city. Parts of it were in ruins, and flames were everywhere. Screams floated up as mothers tried to protect their children from the falling rubble, and men shooed their families ahead of them as they fled from the heavy mobile suits that raged a battle above their heads.

"2,500 civilians still alive. At least half are injured." Cathy reported, doing a quick survey.

"Alright. Dorothy, clear a path for them. Sally, get the injured out. There's a city below the city, take them there – it will keep them safe until its over. Cathy help Sally. Hilde, you're with me. Go!" The girls jumped, and landed near the city. Running flat out, they gained the city and began evacuating the civilians, Relena and Hilde heading for the town hall.

Dorothy blasted the rubble out of the way, and gestured to the terrified civilians.

"Down here!" She yelled as she blew a hole in the floor. Sally and Cathy made for the ones who couldn't walk and took them below, jumping to save time. One by one, the injured got transported to safety. Once they realised the new suits were helping, the people calmed down slightly, and gathered their wits enough to help get others. Dorothy stood guard, watching for enemies. Across the city, Relena and Hilde raced to the town centre, as detailed in the mission brief.

"What are we looking for?" Hilde asked as they tore round a corner. A hail of bullets greeted them. Flipping, they jumped over the shoulders of the soldiers and knocked them out cold, then carried on their way without breaking pace.

"The leader." Relena replied, jumping over a pile of rubble. "Une wants him for questioning. It stands to reason that he will be in the most important building."

"Right." Hilde bent her head to her running, and within seconds they had reached the Town Hall. Gazing up at it, they weighed their options.

Quatre spared a quick glance at the city.

"The evacuation is going well. They're almost finished." He reported. His shotels cut through another suit like a knife through butter, and he turned to face another. As though Sandrock was programmed to know where she was, he was completely aware of Dorothy and what she was doing, and Sandrock's screen showed an image of the evacuation, purely for report updates of course. Quatre felt a barrage of bullets at his back and turned to face them, throwing himself into the fray.

Close by, Duo sliced through another enemy, and Trowa's artillery was working overtime. A flame erupted from Wufei's dragon arm, and another enemy was destroyed. Heero's beam sabre flashed, and a mobile suit exploded.

"Ooh wee!" Duo's voice came up over the com channel. "Feels good to be back, don't it?" The other men didn't answer, but each knew the surge of adrenaline that had raced through their bodies at the beginning of the fight. It came from being one with their Gundam again, doing the thing that they were trained to do. They were soldiers at heart, and would always feel better in their suits.

Within minutes, the battle was over, and the Gundam pilots looked at each other. Quatre chuckled, and Trowa grinned. Duo burst out laughing, and even Heero and Wufei smirked.

"Hell yeah!" Duo whooped.

Relean and Hilde sped silently along the town hall corridor. As most of the troops were fighting the Gundams, there was little security, but they activated their stealth modes just in case. Turning a corner, they stopped abruptly. Red lasers from a portable detection device blocked their way, alarms that would set every bell ringing in the place, and worse case scenario, bring down the building. Hilde raised her bow, an arrow fitted to the laser string. Aiming for the PDD, she let fly. It exploded in a cloud of blue grey smoke, and from out of it raced the two suits, heading for the mayors office.

The two solid oak doors gazed at them from the end of a long corridor. Gaining them, the girls waited outside, tuning their hearing to what was going on inside. Hilde held up six fingers. Relena nodded, then made some motions. Hilde nodded, and counted to three, then kicked the doors open with Relena. While Hilde knocked out the six bodyguards with tranquiliser darts, Relena knocked out and grabbed the obvious Commander General, and without a backward glance, the girls ran with their trophy.

Dorothy radioed the others and let them know that the battle was over. The people began to emerge from the underground city, bleary eyes blinking at the bright sunlight. They turned to thank the mysterious suits, but they had already disappeared.

When the girls arrived back with the Gundams, the men breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. The plan had worked perfectly, and the boys were pushed to admit that they had done well. As Relena loaded their hostage into Wing Zero's giant hand, the other girls kept watch.

When it was done, the girls once more resumed their position aboard the Gundams, ready to shift. Suddenly, an explosion in a field to the west of the city made the Gundams turn, battle ready. When no suits came, the girls Shifted, and they were once again stood in their hangar.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I realise that I am going to be putting a lot of backs up with the whole Catherine and Trowa pairing, but I don't care. They weren't born to the same mother and father, and so they aren't true brother and sister, and so I think it's OK. And they are uber cute together, so there! blows raspberry I know, I'm immature lol!

Chapter 12

"What was that?" Wufei demanded as he was lowered to the floor. The other Gundam pilots followed suit, and the girls turned to look at them, their eyes twinkling mischieviously.

"That?" Dorothy's voice was questioning. "That was a little parting gift for the underground base there. To convince them that it wasn't a good idea to involve civilians in the next battle." Wufei's mouth dropped open briefly.

"Close your mouth Wufei, you'll let the flies in." Sally smirked.

"When did you..." Trowa's voice tailed off as Duo hit the floor. Hilde reached him and he took her hand.

"You ok?" Hilde murmured, her other hand holding his cheek. Duo grinned.

"Better for seeing you." He leaned his forehead against hers and gave her a lingering kiss, his hand cupping her face. The others stared, and Relena laughed at their shocked faces. The girls relaxed into smiles quickly, but the guys just stood, dumbfounded.

"And when did this happen?" Dorothy smirked. Hilde glanced at her, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Last night." She braced herself for the onslaught of questions, but they never came.

"Well congratulations you two." Cathy smiled. "You make a great couple. Pay up Sally." Duo looked at her.

"What's she paying for?"

"We had a bet going to see how long it would take you guys to get together." Duo shook his head, and Hilde laughed. Quatre and Trowa were smiling, but Wufei looked insulted, and Heero's mask had slipped into place again.

"So this base?" Duo asked, holding Hilde's hand.

"You can reach the base from under the city. That's how there was so many suits there." Une's voice interrupted them, and it's owner came out of the shadows. "I take it the mission was a success?"

"Yes ma'am." Relena smiled.

"Good. Dismissed. I will take care of our guest." The group nodded, and headed away to their rooms. Lady Une watched them go, her gaze lingering on Duo and Hilde's still joined hands.

"Perfect." She murmured with a small smile.

Dorothy came to a stop in front of her door.

"It's great news about Duo and Hilde, isn't it?" She asked brightly. Quatre smiled and nodded. Dorothy licked her lips nervously and looked at the door. Quatre's eyes followed the tiny flick of her tongue and wondered what it would taste like. He shook his head slightly to get rid of the appealing thoughts that followed it. "Well, this is us." She said, reaching for the handle..

"I'll get that." He murmured, leaning closer to turn the handle. Up close, she smelled of sandalwood and roses, and he felt a stirring in his belly that had nothing to do with hunger.

Dorothy closed her eyes as he bent to the handle. He was so close she could feel his body heat. Her heat was beating so hard that she was afraid it would hammer out of her chest, and she was sure he could hear it, but in another second he had pulled away.

"After you." He said in his sweet melodic voice, and it washed around her like honey. Shivering slightly, she made to go through the door, but turned back to him.

"Quatre?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry. For Libra, and for my behaviour towards you since you got here. It was very bad of me." Her eyes down, she was surprised when he tucked his fingers under her chin and lifted her face.

"No need to apologise." He whispered, and brushed a gentle kiss against her lips. Dorothy stiffened, and he drew back slightly, but she stopped him when she grabbed his hand.

"Do that again." He smiled and dropped another kiss on her pouting mouth, but Dorothy slid her hand around his neck and deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth to her tongue and the two tongues danced around each other, exploring the sweet caverns. Dorothy moaned and pressed harder against him, and Quatre backed her into the room, closing the door with his foot. They moved over to the closest bed, their kiss becoming even more passionate, and tumbled across it, entwined in each other.

Catherine opened the door of their room and made her way to her bed.

"It's no five star suite, but it's home for now." She smiled at Trowa, who was looking at her oddly. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me I wasn't your brother?" He asked quietly. Cathy blushed and turned away. "Did you think I would leave if I found out?"

"You weren't supposed to find out. I'm sorry I lied, but I didn't want to lose you." Cathy whispered, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Trowa stepped up beside her and thumbed it away. "I thought if I told you the truth, you would hate me for lying to you, and then I would never see you again." Trowa chuckled softly.

"Silly fool." Cathy looked up at him, her eyes swimming. "I almost lost you this time, and it nearly drove me mad with worry. I could never leave you. I love you."Cathy stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You do?"

"With all my heart." Trowa murmured, pulling her into a warm embrace. Cathy began to cry, her tears dampening the front of his top, and he bent and scooped her up in his arms easily. She was so light and fragile, he thought as his heart beat a little faster, and he settled her across his lap as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Cathy clung to him, her breathing laboured, and Trowa felt his own breath grow short as she wound her arms around his neck. She raised her head and looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes, and Trowa knew he would die for her, if only to see those eyes happy. Slowly, she leaned in to him, resting her forehead against his.

"I'll always be here for you." He whispered.

"I know." She replied, and Trowa suddenly captured her lips in a searing kiss that left her breathless. Staring at him wide eyed, she tried to calm the fireworks that seemed to have ignited within her and failed miserably. Trowa blushed, and she tried not to giggle at the coy sight.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He murmured. Catherine put a finger to his lips and leaned closer.

"If I didn't like it, I would have stopped you." She smiled sweetly, then captured his lips once more, and Trowa gave in.

Wufei laid out on his bed as Sally finished putting her clothes away. She turned to the window, unaware that from beneath lowered lids he was watching every move she made. As she turned back, his eyes closed again, and Sally studied him intently.

"What, onna?" His sharp words made her jump. She blushed slightly and tried to look busy.

"I wasn't doing anything." She said, feigning nonchalance. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Why were you watching me?"

"I wasn't!" She said defensively, her hands on her hips. Wufei sighed and sat up, wincing at the pain in his back. Instantly, Sally was by his side.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing! Just a pulled muscle, I don't need you help woman!" He retorted angrily as Sally placed her hands on his back. She pulled back, her hands on her hips and her eyes ablaze. Gods, she was beautiful.

"It might have escaped your notice Wufei, but I am a qualified doctor, and you are in pain. Now let me see it!"

"It's fine!"

"No it isn't!" She snapped, pushing him face first onto his bed. "All I want is a quick look and then you can get up OK?" She heard him muttering into the pillow, something about injustice, dishonour, and women, and she grinned indulgently. Running her practiced fingers over his back, she pressed at various points. Wufei gritted his teeth as her fingers danced over his bare back, trying to stop himself from grabbing her and kissing her senseless. A sharp hiss issued from behind his teeth, and she traced the pain to its source. There it was, the third lumbar vertebrae had slipped just a little. Nothing that a good massage wouldn't cure. Cracking her fingers, Sally placed her hands firmly on his back. Wufei arched sharply, then winced and lay down again.

"What are you doing to me, onna?" He demanded furiously.

"Sorting your back out. How long has it been like this?" She asked, kneading and pushing the muscles. Wufei grunted a little as she applied more pressure.

"It happened during training a few months ago." He admitted. "I didn't think much of it, but lately-" There was a resounding crack as the bone settled back into its rightful position, and Wufei sighed in relief. "That's better." Sally continued her massage for a while longer, enjoying the excuse to rub her hands down his body, and Wufei enjoyed her ministrations. Just as she was about to finish, a low groan emitted from Wufei's throat, and she smiled evilly. Climbing on the bed, she shocked him by straddling his hips and continuing her massage.

"Get off me onna!" Wufei tried to cover his lack of discretion with fury, but Sally leaned down, her breasts tantalisingly tickling his back, and he stilled, his body racing with heat and emotion.

"Just relax, Wufei, I want you to enjoy this." She murmured in his ear, then licked his ear and sucked on the lobe, gently nibbling it. Wufei made a guttural sound in the back of his throat and felt the heat from his body pool around his loins. Sally's hands began moving again, and Wufei vaguely wondered where she had learned to do this sort of thing, before he realised that her hands had slipped lower than his back and were now caressing his buttocks. Gracefully, he bucked and threw her backwards, then dived on top of her and pinned her down. Shock registered briefly on her face before a feral and wild look danced into her eyes, those gorgeous eyes that were already dark and cloudy with passion.

"What are you doing to me woman?" Wufei whispered, his mouth dry as she writhed slowly against him.

"I believe I'm seducing you." Her eyes glinted mischieviously. Wufei growled at her, and stilled her legs.

"What if I don't want to be seduced?"

"Oh Wufei." She sighed, her expression one of utmost innocence. "You're already there." She gave him a come hither look, and Wufei growled, his mind trying to deny it, his body screaming for her. His body won. Groaning with his need for her, he bent down and kissed her, his lips leaving flaming trails down her neck.

Relena watched as Heero went straight to the desk and began furiously typing on the laptop. Shrugging her shoulders, she went to the drawers and pulled out a towel.

"I'm going to take a shower." She stated.

"Hn." Came the noncommittal grunt, as per usual. Relena barely resisted the urge to sigh and roll her eyes, and headed for the bathroom.

Heero watched her go in the reflection on the screen, her hips swaying gently as she moved. His face flushed with heat as he realised that she hadn't shut the bathroom door properly and he had a full view of the shower in his screen. This wasn't a problem until he saw her standing next to it, her hand outstretched into the pouring water, testing the heat. Her naked body was side on, and her arm covered the line of her nipples, but Heero could plainly see the swell of her breast and the smoothness of her buttocks. Her creamy skin stretched smoothly across her abdomen, and Heero's mind lingered on what it would feel like to run his fingers across her tight stomach, feeling her muscles clench. He wondered what it would be like to kiss every inch of that silken expanse, tasting her skin as she wound her fingers in his hair. He decided that Duo's antics with Hilde had clouded his mind, and mentally shook himself as he turned his attention back to the screen. But his gaze unfocussed again, concentrating instead on the reflected image, and Heero watched as Relena climbed into the shower, imagining climbing in there with her. His jeans tightened, and heat pooled in his loins as his distracted mind came up with so many scenarios that could play out from this moment, each more passionate than the last. Feeling flustered, Heero stripped his top off and fell towards the floor, landing in a press up stance. Breathing hard, he focussed on his exercises and began his press ups.

Relena sighed as the water cascaded down her back. She had to go back in there sometime, so she turned the shower off and wrung out her hair. Reaching for her towel, she wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the shower. The sound of heavy breathing and grunts reached her ears. As she stepped into the bedroom to get dressed, she stopped and stared hungrily at Heero, who remained oblivious to her presence. He was briskly executing press ups, his breathing laboured, and his green top tossed on the floor beside him. He was only just beginning to have a sheen of sweat on his face, and his muscles rippled as he moved. She watched as he exercised, entranced by the play of light along his back as he methodically rose and fell again and again. He lowered himself to an inch off the floor and stopped. Relena blushed as he looked at her, capturing her eyes with his deep Prussian blue gaze. Her sapphire eyes stared at his for a moment, trying to justify why she was watching him. When she failed to find an excuse, she blushed even more and turned to the dresser quickly. Heero watched, supporting his body, and then turned his face to the floor. With a small smirk, he continued with his exercises.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was late when Lady Une called for them. They stood facing her in her office, and she surveyed them over laced fingers. _These partnerships have worked well._ She mused as she looked at them. Four pairs had obviously got closer, as was evident by the way they stood by each other. It was subtle, but they were closer together, and Duo and Hilde looked almost glued at the hip. _Good, just as I planned. If they are working with someone they love, they will work twice as hard to protect them._ Une permitted herself a small pat on the back_. _Relena and Heero however, stood as far apart as possible without looking obvious. That was a problem, but she hadn't expected anything else from the Perfect Soldier.

"The hostage co-operated, after much...persuasion." There was no reaction from the young people in front of her. "We have also managed to decode a disk that was delivered to us along with the Gundams. What is left of the Preventers after Du Lac's attack is working on a battle strategy for the attack on the base. In the meantime, you are required to train and rest and you will be informed of your mission soon enough. Dismissed." The pilots filed out of the room.

By unspoken agreement, the girls all headed for the gym. They changed quickly and spaced out on the floor, then ran through drills. By the time the guys came in, they were warmed up and Relena stood in the middle of the floor area, surrounded by the other four. The boys stopped to watch, as the girls began to attack her, throwing controlled punches and kicks that would have felled a large man. Relena blocked, ducked, twisted, jumped, and pushed them away. Seeing her opening, Relena crouched and threw her leg round, taking the feet from under the two nearest her. Raising herself quickly on her hands, her legs flew up in a split position, joining at the top and hitting the chin of another girl as they went. Transferring her weight to one hand, she twisted her body, turning the handstand, and flipped over, landing gracefully. Standing quickly, she thrust her hand out, her fist at the remaining girl's face, who stepped back and dropped to sit, cross legged on the floor in a gesture of supplication.

"Well that was new." Hilde said as she got up. Heero couldn't believe what he'd just seen.

"Where'd you learn that?" Cathy asked, coming to stand with Relena.

"Just came into my head." Relena shrugged. Heero's face, impassive as ever, would not reveal how impressed he actually was. He briefly imagined her supple body wrapped around his, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she screamed his name...

"Heero?" Duo waved his hand in front of Heero's face. Heero glared at him and set off on the running track in the gathering gloom, his feet pounding to the rhythm of his quickly beating heart. Duo watched him go, shrugged, and settled down to his own training.

Around him, the others were doing the same. Dorothy had started on the rowing machine, Quatre keeping time with her, Hilde was doing sit ups next to Duo. Catherine was doing complex tumbles and twists, Trowa along with her. On the mats, Sally and Wufei had squared off and were sparring together, Wufei trying to guess the measure of Sally's skills, and Sally trying to show him that women were not weak. Relena wanted to keep her heartbeat going, and set off around the racetrack. She sprinted hard, working her muscles to their full potential, and enjoyed the feeling of the burn in her muscles. Concentrating on her sprinting, she didn't realise as she passed Heero, still going at a steady pace. He grabbed her arm as she went past, and she jerked to a stop.

"That is going to hurt tomorrow." She complained, rubbing her shoulder and breathing hard.

"You shouldn't run like that." Heero said in his usual monotone. "It's an easy way to damage your ligaments."

"I'm fine." Relena snapped. "I know my limits."

"Obviously you don't." Heero cut across her. "You look terrible."

"You've got a real way with words, you know that?" She pulled her arm out of his grasp. She set off again, wanting to get away from him as fast as possible. Next thing she knew, she was on the floor and her legs couldn't move, mainly because of the man sitting on them. Heero had set off after her, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down, pinning her with his body.

"You have to get your breath back. A pace like that will cause you problems." He stated calmly as she struggled beneath him. He tried not to feel it, but the heat from her body and the smell of her perfume was intoxicating, and he was completely aware of her breasts heaving with exertion in his eye line. He felt the now familiar ache of need for her, and he tried to think of something else as his traitorous body showed its desire the only way it could.

Relena stilled as she felt something hard pressing against her lower belly. She gasped as she realised that his gun was tucked into the back of his pants, which meant it was only one thing. She suddenly became acutely aware of everywhere that they touched, from her smaller hands placed on his shoulders for leverage out of her compromising position to her hips on which he sat, dominating and powerful. Her breasts ached with arousal, and she was sure that he could see her hardened nipples through her skimpy vest top. She shifted her hips slightly, trying to buck him off, and jerked her head up when Heero uttered a groan in the back of his throat. Her sapphire eyes locked with his Prussian eyes, and he stared down at her, his hands on either side of her head.

Heero couldn't help it. She moved and he groaned, his need reaching new peaks as her body unconsciously stroked his aching manhood. Her sapphire eyes burned into his, innocent and wide, her dusky pink lips parted slightly with her laboured breathing.

_She's so beautiful. _The thought flew across his mind and Heero leant closer to her, his eyes clouding with latent passion. He paused a centimetre from her lips, unsure of her reaction, and watching her face closely. Her eyes had drifted shut, and he could feel the heat radiating from her supple body beneath him. His breath tickled her face and danced across her lips.

"Heero..." She breathed. It was all the encouragement he needed. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, his rough lips to her soft petals. She tasted like cherries and chocolate, and Heero ran a tongue around her lips, tasting every inch of them. She gasped, and Heero took advantage of her slightly parted lips to quickly taste what her lips kept away from him. He moaned deep in his throat when he realised how good she tasted, and her tongue delicately slipped around his and stroked his inner cheek.

Relena's hands stroked up Heero's arms and around his shoulders. Her fingers skimmed through his rich dark hair, and her tongue wound around his as they lost themselves in their kiss. Time seemed to stop as they engrossed themselves in exploring each other, a long unfulfilled fantasy that both shared, but neither admitted to. Eventually, they came up for air, and Heero rested his head against Relena's panting slightly. Relena tilted her head, and looked into his half closed eyes.

"We have to get going." She murmured regretfully. "We have to get back to the others." Heero fully opened his eyes and nodded. He stood up and extended a hand to help her up. She took it, and his strong arms pulled her to her feet and straight into his waiting arms. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder, trying to imprint on his memory the feel of her body against his, the sound of her heartbeat drumming through his body, and the unique scent of her jasmine perfume and coconut shampoo. After a short while, Relena drew back, and ran her hand along his cheek. Standing on tiptoe, she pressed a gentle kiss to the end of his nose, grinned at him, and then sped off into the dark, leaving Heero to think on the dark track.

Lady Une watched as her protégés again graced her office. She sighed heavily.

"Du Lac is holed up in the Andean Mountains. He has a base of operations there from which he can control his faction. It is guarded by fifty mobile dolls and the mountains themselves. It is a nigh impregnable fortress, with constant surveillance of the air, land, and nearby cities. We have a window of twenty minutes to attack. There is an annual system check that changes date and time every year and lasts for twenty minutes. Through the hard work and dedication of certain officers..." Lady Une's voice tailed off as she remembered Phelps and Gulag briefly, then shook herself and ploughed on. "Certain officers died to bring us this information. We would do well to make good use of it. The Gundams will attack from the front. Meanwhile, the Shifters will infiltrate the facility and place bombs at strategic structural integrity points. You shall set the timer to five minutes and extract the hostile combatant for trial. Meet with the Gundams and Shift to base, are we clear?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" The girls chorused. The men merely nodded. Une nodded approvingly and spread her hands.

"Good luck."

Duo sliced through another suit and spun to face another, his scythe cutting swathes in the air. Around him, the other pilots were locked in battle, the mobile dolls holding a good fight against them. Sweat poured down Duo's face as he locked with another doll, his double beamed scythe inching slowly towards the dolls neck. Across the battlefield, Heero gritted his teeth as his beam sabre took the head off a doll when another one grabbed him from behind. Zero's proximity alert started to whine as the doll began to crush the Gundam, and Heero grimaced as he struggled to turn his sabre. For a brief moment, Relena flashed across his mind, her taste came to his lips again, and he swore he could smell her perfume in the small space of his cockpit. Smiling to himself, his eyes hardened and he flipped his sabre round and stabbed the doll in the side. It let go of him, and he pushed it away from him, watching it explode.

"I will survive." He said grimly, looking towards the facility.

The girls nodded to each other, then split up to go their different ways. Pax headed for the bridge, where she was to extricate the hostage. Ebony, Tumble, Scorn, and Rebel headed for the north, south, east, and west supports, where their bombs would do the most damage. Minutes later, they were speeding out of the complex, an unconscious dictator slung over Pax's shoulder. As they reached the Gundams, they joined to them and began to initiate the sequence. Dolls and soldiers poured out of the facility like a river, intent on getting their leader back. The girls punched the button, and the Shift began. There was a loud scraping noise of metal on metal, and the juddering feeling similar to a car scraping along a wall, and the girls fell forward into the empty hangar, the Gundams nowhere to be seen.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thankyou to all of you who have been super patient and waited for this - sorry it's been a long time coming, I was hoping to get it sorted sooner. Curse you, damn writers block! Anyways, here we go with Chapter 14. Hopefully the next few chapters won't be too long following it. Thanks again, and please feel free to read and review!**

Chapter 14

"Get rid of him!" Pax ordered, throwing the unconscious Du Lac into the arms of the waiting Lady Une. "On my mark!"

"No!" Une's voice rang out clear and loud in the empty hangar. The Shifters stopped their preparations and stared at her.

"Commander, our partners are prisoners of war!" Hilde angrily ground out as her suit opened. "We have to get them back!" Une's eyes hardened.

"They gave themselves up so that you could get out. We have to make a plan of attack and then get them back. You cannot go barging in there like a bull in a china shop. PERIOD!!!" She yelled as the pilots opened their mouths to argue. The girls subsided, looking mutinous. Une's voice softened slightly. "I know you are worried, and we will help them, but we need to gather our wits first. Now, take him to the cells and clean up while I formulate a plan." The girls nodded slowly and hoisted the man up, then carried him away. Lady Une sighed and rubbed her face tiredly.

*****

The five pilots grimaced as they watched their Gundams get winched into the enemy hangar. Their hands in cuffs, their shoulders slumped and their feet chained together, they slowly shuffled into the open cell that awaited them.

"Not so tough are you?" Jeered their guard as he smirked at them. Heero turned a death glare on him and the man backed off. He spat on the ground at Heero's feet, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like the word 'freak', and then slammed the door shut. Duo stretched his bound hands behind his head.

"Man, this sucks." He stated.

"At least the girls got out with the hostage." Quatre shrugged. Wufei leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. The other pilots settled into comfortable positions, ready to wait for whatever their captors had in mind.

*****

Relena slammed her door and stormed over to her bed, flinging herself onto it. She buried her face in her pillow and willed herself not to cry. She never disobeyed an order, but she hated leaving members of her team behind. She hated leaving _Heero _behind. She flipped onto her back, and stared up at the cold unfeeling metal roof, willing it to give her an idea. It didn't, and she pulled herself up, sitting on the edge of the bed and dropping her head into her hands. She looked up as the door opened, and her friends stood watching, waiting for her permission.

"Come in guys. I need you right now."

"I think we all do." Catherine said, sitting next to her.

"What do you think they are doing to them?" Hilde asked, her eyes concerned.

"I don't know, but Une better think of something quick, because in twelve hours I am going after them, plan or no plan." Relena declared, her face hard.

*****

Une rubbed her temples as she desperately wracked her brains for an idea. None were forthcoming. She groaned and dropped her forehead to her desk, the cool surface calming her raging frustration. She twisted slightly and noticed the small manila file that had appeared on her desk. She leaned back in her chair again and flicked it open, scanning through the first page. Her eyes lit up, and she punched the intercom button.

"Travers! Get in here, NOW!"

*****

The girls were out of the room before Lady Une even started talking. Appearing in her office and hardly out of breath, Une abruptly turned off the vid screen and faced them.

"We have a plan of attack. Your suits have been modified to remotely control the Gundams from up to two miles away. Use them as a distraction, and slip into the compound. Free the pilots, and destroy the base. Use any means necessary, I don't need to remind you that five men's lives depend on your actions. Clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" The girls saluted, and with a nod from Une, ran from the room.

*****

Pax hissed as Tumble shifted slightly, causing small stones to cascade down the ravine that they were perched atop of. Catherine winced on Relena's vid screen, mouthing sorry. Relena shook her head, then turned her attention to the base below them. Beside her, Rebel's head moved slightly as she scanned the base, picking out heat signatures.

"Fifty patrolling, armed. Ten in command centre. Targets in the south wing hangar and north east corridor, seventy two point three metres from the centre." She muttered, feeding the data to the others.

"Perfect." Scorn loosened her shield, and Dorothy smiled, a feral grin that the others mirrored.

"On my mark." Pax murmured, the adrenaline beginning to pump through her veins. The wind scudded the clouds across the sky, and the moon's light began to dim.

"Three." The shifters placed their feet, readying themselves.

"Two." As one, they slowly stood and looked down on the base below.

"One. Mark." Silently, they shifted, leaving darkness in their wake.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was close to eleven, and he was tired. Sighing, he hefted his rifle a little higher and once more scanned the area around him. A tumbling of small stones sounded to his left, and he turned abruptly peering into the dark night beyond the base. His eyes widened as they accommodated as much light as possible, and he picked out five indistinct shapes in the gloom. He blinked once, trying to see more, and the shapes had disappeared. Shaking his head, he turned and went in search of coffee.

*****

The air at the south corner shimmered, and five pairs of glowing eyes shone in the darkness. Pax's violet eyes scanned the area, searching for sentries.

"Clear." She murmured. "Establish remote uplink with primary targets." A button on the arm of their suits released a headset that fit snugly around the girls heads. Hilde felt the microphone arm snake round to sit level with her mouth, and the vid screen in front of her flashed once, twice, and on the third time looked down on an empty hangar, guarded by five soldiers.

"This is incredible." Dorothy breathed in her ear. "Can you feel the latent power these suits have?"

"Don't get any ideas – they have to be returned as soon as possible." Relena murmured, flexing her hand experimentally. Inside the hangar, Wing Zero's hand flexed slowly and silently.

"I know, but Dorothy's right." Catherine murmured. "I can see why they love piloting these so much."

"Enough chatter." Sally hissed, moments before a guard passed along the ridge in front of them. Hilde powered up Deathscythe, and smirked when a guard saw the glowing eyes that betrayed its activity.

"Mark." Relena murmured, and inside the hangar, the Gundams began to move.

*****

It had been a long night, and he didn't relish the idea of guarding an inactive Gundam all night. Midnight was fast approaching, which meant the end of his shift and an overdue appointment with his bed. As he turned to check the silent Gundam behind him, his gaze travelled up the sleeping suit, and he soon realised that it wasn't asleep. It's green eyes glowed fiercely at him, and he shouted an alarm as he backed away, the suit beginning to raise its deadly scythe. The five guards began to fire as all five Gundams awoke, their mechanical hands reaching for their weapons.

*****

The girls let out a breath they didn't realise they had been holding as the Gundams proceeded to destroy the hangar.

"Escape programme loaded. Targets continuing as ordered." Hilde affirmed, finishing off the uplink order.

"Compartmentalising link with targets. Proceed to stage two." Relena commanded. The other suits pushed the uplink with the suits to the side as they prepared to move out. Their link to the Gundams now existed to make sure that no damage came to the larger suits while they continued on their pre-programmed course. Shouts sounded as the patrolling guard rushed to help subdue the renegade Gundams, and the girls took their chance.

Moving swiftly, they entered the base. They flitted along the corridors in a leapfrog formation, checking for soldiers and waving each other on when the coast was clear.

"North-east corridor." Tumble muttered.

"Scorn, Rebel. Take point." Pax commanded quietly. "Ebony, Tumble, with me." Bringing up a counter on her vid screen, Relena counted down the seventy two metres she needed. "This one." She murmured. Ebony nodded, and Pax and Tumble took up defensive positions either side of her.

"Five heat signatures. This is them." Tumble confirmed. Ebony opened and Hilde stepped out. "We got you girl, go to work." Hilde nodded and bent to the electronic lock, removing the cover.

Footsteps ran along the corridor to the south, voices yelling as the base shook from the Gundams attack.

"Hurry!" hissed Scorn as she shrank back against the wall.

"Not helping." Hilde growled as she pulled out her clippers. Holding the casing with one hand, she studied the wires attached between it and the wall, took a deep breath and clipped the blue one. She breathed a sigh of relief as no alarm sounded, then clipped the black wire. Replacing the cover, she quickly stepped back into Ebony and nodded to Pax.

"Go for it." Pax reached out and pressed the open switch, and the door slid back effortlessly. She stepped inside, turning on her night vision. The others came running to her side at the strangled cry that issued involuntarily from her.

The five pilots had sprung to their feet at their entry, but they relaxed as they saw their rescuers. Their bodies were mottled black and blue, and the skin had broken in places. Blood flowed freely from the deeper cuts, and the shallow cuts had crusted up with dried blood, dust and dirt. Trowa's leg was bandaged in a makeshift splint, indicating that they had broken his leg at some point, and Duo's head had a deep gash across the side. Heero was topless, his tank top wrapped around Trowa's leg, and his chest was blistering badly from untreated burns. Quatre and Wufei's wrists bore red raw marks from chafing manacles, and Quatre was limping, favouring his left hip, a sure sign of dislocation.

"Check out time is five minutes ago people." Relena grinned. The pilots smirked, and the girls rushed to their partners.

"We can walk." The pilots shied away from the arms of the shifters.

"Yeah, but not fast enough." The girls waited, their arms outstretched. Seconds ticked by as the standoff continued, and the base shuddered as the Gundams continued their rampage. "Well, we can do it our way, or we can wait for the base to fall down around our ears." Dorothy sighed.

"For gods sake, swallow your pride and let us help you for once!" Relena almost yelled. Heero's eyes flickered with the ghost of a smirk and his shoulders dropped.

"Fine." He stepped into her waiting arms and Pax picked him up bridal style. Around them the others did the same. "We are never speaking of this again."

"Fine by me, as long as we get you guys out of here." Relena growled.

"I have no honour left."

"Can it Wufei!" Sally cut across him.

"Let's go!" Hilde called. The girls turned and raced out of the room, cradling their precious cargo in their arms as softly as holding a feather.

They raced along corridors, senses alert for any movement of soldiers. As they neared the hangar, they ducked into an empty room.

"Re-establish uplink." Relena commanded. Their vid screens flashed, and the girls headsets once more patched into the Gundams central system. "Return to primary position. Safeword enabled. Uplink terminated." The screen flashed again, and Relena once more faced her fellow shifters. Distant thunder gradually got louder as the Gundams came to find them. The girls stayed alert, listening for trouble as they waited for their larger counterparts. Abruptly they set their partners on their feet, then turned to face the walls, surrounding the unprotected males with a wall of metal shifters. Within seconds, the room was full of armed soldiers, their rifles aimed at the shifters.

"Give up the prisoners and we won't kill you." The sergeant snarled. On their screens, Catherine snorted in laughter.

"Wonder how long it took him to come up with that little gem?" She chuckled. Sally grinned.

"At last, I've been itching for a good fight." Hilde flexed her fingers and her gaze hardened.

"We make a hole people. The important thing is that the pilots get to their cockpits." Relena murmured. "Ebony, Scorn, take the left flank. Tumble, Rebel, the right. I'll take the centre and pass Heero the safeword. Ready? Let's go!" The Shifters moved, and the fight began. Pax turned to the pilots. "Move your asses!" She picked up Quatre and Trowa and slung them over her shoulder then raced out of the door towards the hangar. Stopping at the entrance, she set them on their feet again. "GO! They will be here any minute!" The four pilots took off, supporting their wounded, and Heero waited. Relena opened her suit and stepped out quickly. They stared at each other for a moment, then Heero grabbed her shoulders and crushed her mouth to his, his tongue arrogantly seeking entrance to her mouth. Her lips willingly parted and they delved into each others mouths. It was heated, raw, and passionate, and they clung to each other like life rafts in a stormy sea. They pulled apart quickly, and Heero murmured in her ear.

"Come back to me." Relena smiled, a half smile that took his breath away, then reached up on tiptoes and whispered in his ear. A look of shock crossed his normally composed features, and then she was gone, in her suit and running back to the battle before he could stop her.

*****

He entered the hangar as the Gundams arrived, and quickly crossed to where the others waited. As the Gundams resumed their original positions, their targeting systems locked onto the five pilots in front of them, and they readied themselves to fire. Heero walked calmly out in front of them and stared them down. A tense few seconds passed, then Heero spoke slowly and clearly.

"I will survive, my love."

There was a pause, and the silence was so deep you could have heard a pin drop.

"Safeword accepted. Powering down." The suits lowered their weapons and the light in their eyes faded.

"Quickly." Heero ordered, and each pilot hurried to their suits. Once inside, the suit powered up automatically.

"Hey, what's going on?" Duo complained as the suit rushed him out of the hangar.

"I have no control." Trowa stated, calmly trying combinations of buttons.

"None of us have." Quatre replied, watching his screen. "We seem to be heading away from the base."

"A remnant of the program they uploaded. To get us to safety." Wufei stated as the suits stopped. The five Gundams watched as booms broke out from all areas of the compound, and the base exploded in a fireball.

*****

The girls stood panting as the last of the soldiers fell to the floor, unconscious. By unspoken agreement, they flew to the hangar door, just in time to see the Gundams leaving the bays. Pax whirled around.

"Set the charges. No trace." They split up, one to each of the corners, while Rebel flew to the central control room. Minutes later, she was joined by the others.

"Charges set?" She asked. Her team nodded.

"Lock onto the Gundams." Pax commanded. "Three. Two. One. Shift." The base exploded as they shifted, the shockwave rippling through them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Gundams watched as the base blew sky high. Duo stared, frozen in horror.

"Think they made it out?" Quatre asked. Heero punched in some numbers and lists of computer sequencing scanned in front of his eyes.

"The suits were programmed to lock onto us once the charges were set. They should be here by default."

"We've got to find them." Trowa stated firmly. "Start scanning for anything that could be them."

*****

Sally groaned. She felt like she'd been hit by a ten ton truck. It took her a moment to realise that she was looking at a starry sky with her own eyes, and not her vid screen, and she sat up in a panic, leaving her suit on the floor behind her. She immediately winced as pain lanced through her, stabbing her in the gut. She fought against the wave of nausea that threatened to engulf her, her vision eventually clearing. Dazed, she looked around to find her teammates in various states of disarray, their suits broken and cracked around them.

"Le...Re..Lena?" She gasped as pain ripped through her again. Relena's eyes flickered, and she whimpered as unseen hurts tore at her. Sally lay down again and took stock of what she had left of her suit. Her eyes clouded and became unfocussed as she searched, but she forced herself to find the tiny blue button that she needed. As she pressed it, she breathed a sigh of relief and finally relaxed back into the remains of her suit, throbbing pain echoing through her body.

"Hurry..." She whispered as she passed into unconsciousness.

*****

Lady Une looked at the five young men that stood in front of her desk. She sighed heavily and leant forward, her elbows on the desk.

"I am very sorry it turned out this way. This wasn't supposed to happen." She gauged their reactions carefully, watching for the tiniest flicker of emotion. None of them moved, their faces schooled into perfect masks of indifference. Une sighed again, wishing she could make it better. "You are required to continue the rest of the school year, until graduation. After that, I would be honoured if you would consider joining the Preventors. You have skills that cannot be matched, and you would be a credit to the organization." They men nodded curtly, and Une took it as a sign that they agreed. "Once again, I am sorry." Her voice softened. "I would have given anything to save you this heartache." She shook her head and became businesslike again. "Very well, enough. Dismissed." The boys stood to attention, smartly turned on their heels and left the office.

Une rubbed her face tiredly, then punched a button on her desk and a wall to her right slid open. As she walked through, she gazed upon the five beds that contained her team. As the nurses busied around them, adjusting their various needs, the senior doctor came over to her.

"How bad is it doctor?"

"The shockwave from the blast took out their phase ability, so parts of the suits shifted without them. God only knows where they are, but the shift isn't designed for human bodies, and it had the effect of their molecules being pulled apart and snapped back together like an elastic band. There are breaks, fractures, blood clots, fissures, and ligament damage beyond recognition. They will be lucky if they pull through."

"Will they pull through?"

"Hard to say. The worst off is Ms Darlian. The phase disruption caused an internal bleed in her lung cavity, and it was a race to get it sewn up. She's stable now, but the next twelve hours are crucial, for all of them." Lady Une sighed.

"Very well. Keep me posted doctor."

**A/N I know it's only a short one, sorry guys! It just seemed like a really good place to leave it. I am a victim of my muse lol! Anyway, next chapters coming soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Once more, the five young men stood in front of her desk. They hadn't changed. Their faces were still a calm mask of indifference, and their eyes were dull and lifeless. The only thing that had changed was their muscle definition. Since the attack on the base, each had trained harder and longer than before, throwing themselves into bettering their skills, and honing their instincts. Lady Une leaned back and laced her fingers, assessing them silently.

"Du Lac has organised a party to raise money for charity." Her lip curled, and she sneered the last word. As she watched, a spark of anger flashed in each of their eyes, and she knew that they would relish the idea of going after Du Lac. Regaining control, she continued. "The guests are well known business men and women from around the globe. All of whom are suspected of having ties in the criminal world. We have placed you in as a conglomerate of a respectable false business. Here are your mission briefs." She said, indicating the manila folders on her desk. Silently they took the folders, then returned to their positions. "Three months ago, a frontal assault on Du Lac's base failed, and there were heavy casualties." The anger returned to their eyes, lighting a fire that had long since died out. "This time, we are doing it quietly. Infiltrate the party, find out who his inner circle is, and take them out. Save Du Lac for questioning and trial. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Lady Une sighed. The next bit was going to be tough.

"You have been assigned partners for this mission. They are fully informed of the mission parameters-"

"No!"

"Not after last time." Heero's voice cut across them all.

"With respect Commander, we do not need partners. It didn't work well last time, and even if they are fully briefed, they will only serve to get in our way on a mission of this sensitivity."

"Nonetheless Mr Yuy, it will look very suspicious if five unescorted gentlemen turn up at a party. Especially if they are involved in prostitution, smuggling and bank robberies, as your new company is. You will be expected to have dates. This is your mission. I expect you to accept all aspects of it." The men subsided, sparks spitting from their eyes. "Very good. Your cars leave at 1900 hours. Your outfits are laid out in your rooms. Dismissed." The boys left her office, and Lady Une smiled.

*****

1855 hours came and the five pilots waited in the hallway of the west wing in various poses. Heero lounged against the wall, one foot against the wall in a black tux with a bow tie. Duo stood, his hands in his pockets, in a high necked black shirt and pants, with a matching high necked black jacket. Trowa leaned against the opposite wall, his ankles crossed. His navy suit jacket was folded over his crossed arms, and his black shirt was offset with a white tie. Quatre wore a pinstripe suit with a pale pink shirt, the collar buttons open slightly. Wufei wore a traditional Chinese overcoat and trousers, his black hair contrasting sharply with the stark white of his outfit. All of the pilots wore identical black eye masks that flowed over their eyes and nose like a second skin. As the sound of steps descending the stairs reached their ears, the pilots spared a quick glance with each other, communicating their frustrations, then turned to meet their dates for the evening.

Each of the young women that looked down at them wore the same amused smile. Their masks were also black, but they were more tapered at the corners, and had intricate patterns of silver dancing across them. The girl who approached Heero wore a form fitting ankle length dress of midnight blue with a slit up the left side to her mid thigh. Her hair was swept up into an elegant up do like the other girls, and singular diamond drops hung from her ears and from a slim gold chain around her neck. Her feet wore black strappy sandals, with heels that just about brought her to Heero's eye level. The second girl wore a short white cocktail dress with an empire line and white strappy sandals. A black choker sat snugly around her throat, and small black drops hung from her ears. She looked at Duo and came to stand by his side. The girl stood by Trowa wore a pale pink dress that reached to mid calf. It was off the shoulder, in a 1950's style, and her matching pink heels clicked quietly against the floor. Around her shoulders was a thin white gauze wrap, and she clutched a small black beaded bag. The two tallest girls descended the stairs last. Quatre's date wore a form fitting purple minidress with no straps and matching heels. A silver star hung from her neck, and matching earrings sparkled in the light. Stood next to Wufei, the last girl stood quiet and calm in a sparkling black ankle length dress with a plunging neckline and back that stopped just short of her butt. The straps and the upper part of the dress were lined in silver, and at the base of the back of the dress had trailing silver strands that caught the light as she moved. Her black heeled sandals sported a small bow, and the long ribbons wound up her leg, through the slit on her right side.

Duo sighed, and looked at his date.

"Well, shall we begin?" He asked, holding his arm out. His date took his arm and flashed him a shy smile. The other pilots took their cue from him, and together the ten of them walked out to the limousine.

*****

The soft golden light cascaded onto a room filled with beautiful people. Duo mused how people this beautiful could commit such evil atrocities. From where he stood, he could see General Firthawes, who was responsible for a mass grave in Cambodia and the resulting cover up. The fact that over two and a half thousand men, women and children had disappeared was covered up and forgotten. Over at the buffet table was Carmine Gionazzo, responsible for the addiction of hundreds of people to a new designer drug ten times more addictive than heroine. Thousands had died, and he walked away scot free every time. Duo's fists clenched as he thought about how many innocent people had died because of the actions of the people in the same room as him. His fingers itched towards his gun, tucked into the back of his pants, itching to rain justice on them all. Next to him, his date glanced at his straining knuckles and moved to stand in front of him, twining her hands around his neck and pulling his ear close to her mouth.

"Calm down. Focus on the mission Duo. You will have your chance." Her voice flowed around him like honey, and he felt himself relax instantaneously. He clung to her words like a life raft. _Focus on the mission_. Steeling himself, he pulled back from her, nodded a small smile of thanks, and returned to milling through the crowd, the girl once more on his arm.

"Du Lac, five points north north west." Wufei's voice came in through his earpiece. Imperceptibly, the pilots moved with their girls to a position sure to intercept Du Lac, and stood together, immediately striking up a conversation about their supposed business. Sure enough, their target soon came close to them.

"Mr. Du Lac?" Heero's date caught his attention. Du Lac's gaze raked over her, and she shivered slightly, feeling violated by his heated and lustful gaze, that made no secret of the fact that he desired her. Heero's fists clenched, to his confusion.

"Yes my lady? And who might you be?" He schmoozed, charm dripping from every word. True to form, she giggled coyly and fluttered her eyelashes, seemingly swept off her feet.

"I just wanted to say that you have a lovely house, and this is a wonderful party. I should know, I have been to lots."

"Well thank you my dear. You know we have a more private party upstairs if you prefer it?" His eyes smouldered, and the girl blushed.

"I would, but I think my boyfriend would want to join too." At the word boyfriend, a cold steel gaze replaced the smouldering look as he appraised Heero, who offered his hand to him. Coolly, he took the hand.

"And who might you be, Mr...?"

"Forsythe. And these are my business partners, Jones, Winckley, Elgar, and Chen. We deal in antiquities."

"Really? Any specific era?"

"Any really. Whatever is in demand. We are experts at supplying a demand." Heero replied, loading the last word with double entendre. As Du Lac's eyes sparked, Heero knew it had worked.

"Really? How interesting. I have a need for a certain something. A gift for my brother's new house. Shall we talk?" Du Lac asked, gesturing the stairs to his office.

"Splendid." Heero answered with a smile. "You wait here." He commanded the five girls, who bowed their heads and moved away slowly.

"They are welcome to come if they wish?" Du Lac stated, his hand on the banister and his greedy eyes glowing.

"Very well." Heero conceded, and the five girls followed them all up the stairs.

*****

Du Lac seated himself behind the large oak desk, while his guests sat on the large leather sofas in front of him. The girls hovered by the door and at a nod from their men, seated themselves gracefully on the floor at their respective partners feet.

"There are seats enough for them." Du Lac stated, his eyes roving up the creamy expanses of legs that was suddenly on show for him.

"They will sit on the floor, at their proper place." Trowa growled, slapping away his dates wandering fingers, that were winding around his leg.

"Whores deserve no privileges." Quatre sneered, shoving his partner to the floor at his feet where she lay unmoving.

"Very true." Du Lac's eyes glinted, the charm gone and pure masculine dominance shining in them. "Of course, with a Gundam pilot to contend with, what cheap whore would dare fight back?" The pilots stared back with calm faces, but a flicker of confusion lit their eyes briefly. "Did you really think I was that stupid?" Du Lac murmured softly, flicking a switch. Behind them, an electric lock snapped the door shut. "Everyone around here comes from somewhere, a long line of drug dealers, a family of gangsters, take your pick. Five upstart extortionists from nowhere? Not the best cover."

"We could just kill you." Wufei stated, slightly amused.

"I don't think so. You need me for information. For a confession. And to stand trial. So I have the advantage." He smiled, a cold gesture that didn't reach his eyes. Pushing a sequence of buttons on his desk, a wall slid open and a squad of guards surrounded the pilots.

"Hmm. This is a problem." Duo mused, looking around. The girls stayed silent in their positions on the floor.

"Not really." Trowa smirked, and the fight began. Duo flew over the seat and tackled the man behind him, while the others engaged in similar combat with the nearest guard. Throughout it all, Du Lac merely watched, an amused half smile on his face and his fingers steepled in front of him. Minutes later, the guards called for reinforcements, and the pilots were overwhelmed. The new guards subdued the pilots and held them. Quatre was the last to be caught, his foot finding a guards gut. Du Lac clapped slowly.

"Impressive." He stood up and walked around his desk. "But not impressive enough. I expected more from the famed Gundam pilots." Heero grunted.

"So what are you planning Du Lac?" His enemy just smiled indulgently.

"Come on, we're dead men. We can't know?" Duo sneered. Du Lac glared at them from under his brows.

"Well the immediate plan is to kill you, in as painful a manner as possible. Then mail your severed heads back to that interfering commander of yours. But first." He grabbed Heero's date by the arm where she still sat on the floor with the others and roughly dragged her up against him. Heero hissed angrily. "First I think I will take your women while you watch. And then I will rip them apart. Piece by piece. Just like I did to your pretty little Shifters." Du Lac laughed aloud at the angry expressions on the faces of the five men across from him. "You think I didn't know about them? Your pretty little bitches? I planted charges before them. You think their pathetic charges could have caused that explosion? You are sadly mistaken. I placed TNT at structural integrity points, and I laughed when I heard their screams as they were ripped apart. I can only imagine what that feels like, being pulled apart on the molecular level and slammed back together again with the force of a bulldozer. Must be painful." The pilots growled and struggled against their captors, trying desperately to get loose, but there was four guards to each of them, and it was hopeless.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Actually." The honeyed voice cut through the rooms tension like a knife through butter. "It was extremely painful. Remind me to thank you for that sometime." Suddenly, the girls were on their feet, and Heero's date had a knife pressed against Du Lac's throat. "Release them." She ordered. Du Lac sneered, and she pressed her blade slightly against him. He swallowed, then hissed as a trickle of blood ran down his throat.

"Do it." He commanded hoarsely. The other girls advanced on the guards, guns drawn, and watched while the pilots tied them up.

"Very good. Now then. Turn around monkey boy." Du Lac growled , his eyes cold and hard.

"Fine." She smirked, and knocked him out. "I did warn you." She said to his unconscious form. Deftly she tied him up, and turned to face the others, then dialled a number.

"Commander. Mission successful. Extraction team can move in." She paused as she received more orders. "Yes ma'am." Hanging up the phone, she turned to the pilots. Duo grinned.

"Well that was fun."

"Shall we return to the party?" Trowa asked, offering his arm to his date.

"Orders are to make sure that nothing seems out of place." She replied, taking Heero's arm.

"Back to the party then." Quatre smiled.

*****

It had been remarkably easy to circulate the rumour that Du Lac had disappeared with twins on his arm, and Heero was satisfied with the success of the mission. He listened to the conversation he was part of with half an ear, his attention drawn to the five girls in the middle of the dance floor. Moving in perfect sync, their hips moved in time with the music and they laughed as they turned and twisted together. Tearing his eyes away, he watched as the other pilots converged on him and nodded imperceptibly.

He made his way across the milling dance floor and gently took the elbow of his date, leaning down slightly to murmur in her ear. She stilled instantly and leaned back, giving him her full attention instantly.

"Time to go." He murmured. He stiffened slightly as she turned around and snaked her arms around his neck.

"It's almost midnight. The best part of a masque takes place at midnight. Can we not stay?"

"What happens at midnight?" Heero looked into her eyes, trying to fathom her. She pulled a face of mock surprise.

"The perfect soldier doesn't know what happens at a masque?"

"Basic training didn't cover the rules of a party." Heero countered, putting his arms around her waist and trying to convince himself that it was because people were watching. Truth was, he liked feeling her there, and he didn't know why.

"Well allow me to be your education." She smiled softly. "As midnight draws near, they play a slow song, and everyone dances with a partner. At the last stroke of midnight, everyone removes their masks, and finds out who they have been dancing with all night. It's the reason why men and women arrive separately to a masque."

"I see."

"So bearing that in mind, can we at least stay until after that dance?" The girl pressed closer to him, and Heero felt his resolve crumbling.

"Fine, but we leave straight after."

"Deal." She smiled, then nodded to the other girls, who retrieved their dates and brought them to the floor just in time for the midnight dance. Gracefully, the pilots assumed the waltz position and began gently turning their dates around the dance floor. Heero watched the scene over his partners head, checking for trouble, but was distracted when she sighed contentedly and rested her head on his shoulder as they danced. Slowing his steps, Heero swayed them gently in time with the music as the clock began to strike midnight.

Slowly they let go of one hand, and Heero reached for his mask. Around them, the other pilots were doing the same. The girl caught hold of his hand before he reached his mask and pressed a kiss to it, her eyes closing briefly. When they reopened, they locked onto his, and Heero felt his heart stop as he looked into eyes that were as familiar to him as his own. Quickly, she put a finger to his lips.

"You'll spoil the surprise." She whispered, but Heero heard it as loud as if she had been shouting it. She watched as he slowly removed his mask, sighing when his naked face looked back at her. As the tenth stroke sounded, she raised a hand to her own face.

Dong.

Her fingers slowly began to peel off the mask around her eyes.

Dong.

Her head ducked as she removed the last traces of her cover.

Dong.

The last stroke of midnight sounded, and Relena Peacecraft Darlian looked back at Heero, her clear blue eyes sparkling, taking Heero's breath away. He stared at her for a moment, speechless.

"Didn't I tell you I would come back?" Relena murmured, drawing his face to her slowly. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that sparked through them like lightning and woke Heero from his dazed state. Grabbing her roughly, he crushed her to him, his lips desperately seeking entrance to her mouth. Relena moaned and sighed as he plundered her mouth, their tongues entwining frantically. White hot heat spread through her body, and she grabbed onto his shoulders for support as her knees buckled beneath her. Heero's hand found the back of her head and his fingers threaded through her hair as his lips ravaged hers in a bruising kiss. Her head spun as passion flooded through her, and her head arched back as Heero began to kiss his way down her neck. Abruptly, Heero stopped, leaving her gasping for breath. Leaning his forehead against hers, Heero breathed heavily. Relena opened her eyes, and stared into Heero's deep Prussian blue pools. Without warning, he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, her feet flying across the marble floor. She laughed to herself as he slammed out of the front doors and into their waiting car, almost flinging her into a seat. She quickly caught a glance through the open door of the other pilots more tenderly taking their partners to their own cars, before Heero angrily slammed into their own car.

"Base." Heero ordered the driver tersely, before winding up the partition. Relena felt a flicker of fear as he turned to look at her, anger sparking from his eyes. She almost shrank from him as he glared at her furiously. The silence in the car was so thick, she felt she could cut it with a knife, but when Heero spoke, the perfect soldier was calm, collected, and totally cold.

"You were dead." He said in a monotone. Relena took a deep breath.

"Une had you believe it so that you would focus on the missions instead of on us."

"How?"

"An injection made of an extract of deadly nightshade and chloroform. Forces the body to shut down and assume death for a short period of time. Provided the heart is re-started within five minutes, the death is reversed."

"How long."

"It took us a month to even open our eyes. Two more with intensive physio and treatments to get us moving again. When we heard that Une had a way to Du Lac, we doubled our efforts. We wanted to be there when you brought him down."

"The masque."

"Du Lac's idea, we just went with it. It was Hilde's idea to hide from you until the traditional time. We wanted to surprise you. And Une agreed that to keep our identities a secret was a good idea. That way, you wouldn't be distracted until after the mission was completed."

"The meeting."

"We were not to interfere unless it was called for. We were there strictly as spectators, our orders were to follow your instructions to the letter. When you seemed in trouble, we stepped in."

"You disobeyed an order." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." Relena answered simply. "It won't happen again." Heero raised an eyebrow. "I promise." Relena continued. "I'm out. I wanted to see Du Lac fall, and I did. Now I am leaving."

"What are you going to do?"

"I shall return to my field – politics. I am finished with fighting. For now." Relena smiled slightly as the car pulled to a stop. She leant forward and opened the door, then paused on the way out. "Goodbye Heero." She whispered, and stepped out of the car to face Une. "Thankyou Commander. Time for me to return to my life." She smiled, and Une saluted her.

"Thankyou Miss Relena for your help. The Preventors are forever in your debt. We shall always be here, should you need us."

"Thankyou." Relena turned to face the other couples that were getting out of their vehicles behind them. "I hope I shall see you again. Take care of each other."

"Miss Relena!" The soft voice called on the air.

"I'm coming Pagan!" Relena called back. The pilots and their partners watched her as she turned back to them. She looked at them all softly for a moment, then nodded, a tear glistening on her cheek and began to walk away, but pulled up short at a small pressure on her arm.

"Stop." A gentle voice commanded, and warm fingers encircled her wrist. She turned back to see Heero leaning against the car, his arm outstretched and holding onto hers. His head was down, his eyes fixed on the floor. "Don't go." Relena smiled indulgently and stood in front of him. Tucking her fingers under his chin, she raised his chin slightly, and looked into his eyes.

"If you're ever in the neighbourhood, don't be a stranger." She murmured, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Heero felt her warm body mould to his briefly, but before he could hold her and keep her there, she was gone. The tyres crunched on the gravel, and Relena was borne away to her life once more.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Relena Peacecraft Darlian rubbed her face tiredly and sighed. Around her, men yelled at each other across the table, gesturing wildly and angrily.

"Gentlemen." She said, her eyes flicking from one side to the other. Both sides continued arguing, oblivious to the fact that she had just said anything. "Gentlemen." She sighed. Slamming her hands on the table, she stood up quickly. "GENTLEMEN, SIT DOWN!!" Finally, they looked at her, and sat quietly. Relena took a deep breath and smiled sweetly. "Thankyou. Now, Mr Joules. Am I right in assuming that the guilds will not take less than a five percent payrise?"

"Yes Miss Relena." The bearded man to her left affirmed.

"And Mr Wentworthy. The federations will not allow a ten percent rise, am I correct?"

"Correct ma'am." The gentleman to her right affirmed with a brief nod.

"Fine, then we raise pay by five percent only. That way the stock market will not be affected and we all go home happy. Are we decided?" Murmurs of accord sounded around the table, and Relena knew the battle was won. "Very well. We shall adjourn until tomorrow morning when we shall draw up the paperwork. Goodnight gentlemen." The meeting broke up, and Relena exchanged meaningless pleasantries as she made her way over to Pagan.

"Home, Miss Relena?" Pagan asked quietly.

"It never sounded so good Pagan." Relena smiled quickly as she gathered her files and bag. Pagan took a stack of files for her and followed her out to the car. Relena sighed as she slid into the cool interior and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, Pagan had the door open and was gently waking her up.

"We're home."

"Thanks Pagan, I'm coming." She replied, gathering her things again. As she walked through the front door, she longingly looked up the stairs to her bedroom, then turned her back on it and went to her study. Dropping her bag on a nearby table, she deposited the files on her desk and seated herself behind her big oak desk. She leant back and rested her hands on her tummy for a moment, closing her eyes.

"Tea, Miss Relena?" Pagan asked, worry hinting in his voice. Relena opened her eyes.

"Please Pagan." She smiled slightly and then sighed as she pulled a file towards her and began reading.

*****

She was floating. Carried on the wings of an angel, she drifted slowly, encased in warmth. She frowned as a cold draught blew against her neck, and she shied away from it, burying her face in warmth. Soft fibres met her nose, and the smell of faintly scented washing powder roused her enough to start taking stock of what was going on. The enveloping warmth emanated from the warm body that she was tenderly cradled against, and the strong arms holding her safely to it. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she worried about falling, and wound her arms around the neck of her transporter, nuzzling her head closer to their neck. The arms tightened, and a soft voice murmured in her ear.

"Relax Relena, I've got you." Relena sighed.

"I know." She answered dreamily, as she felt herself slipping back to sleep.

*****

Sunlight danced across her face and Relena's eyes flickered open. She stretched lazily, then rolled over to check the time. Her alarm clock wasn't there, but there was a note folded over on her nightstand, her name written in a precise hand upon it. Quirking her eyebrow, she plucked it from the stand and read.

_Relena,_

_I have told your offices that you will be working from home today. The paperwork can be drawn up without you. When you are ready, come downstairs._

_Heero_

Relena's eyes widened, and she was out of bed and dressing within minutes. As she descended the stairs, she heard a hubbub of noise coming from the kitchen diner. Crossing quickly, she pushed the door open, her argument dying on her lips at the sight that met her eyes.

The Gundam pilots sat around the kitchen diner, their partners with them, eating breakfast as if it was totally normal. At her entrance, every eye turned to her, and the girls broke out into huge smiles.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Duo greeted her, grinning at her shocked expression.

"How? When?" Relena stuttered.

"Last night." Hilde grinned. "We came to see you and when Pagan showed us in, you were fast asleep. Pagan couldn't carry you, so Heero picked you up and took you up to bed."

"I hope you don't mind, we stayed the night." Catherine offered her a plate of breakfast that looked mouth-wateringly good to Relena. "Peace offering?"

"What are you on about?" Relena smiled. "I wouldn't have had it any other way. Of course you can stay here. It's good to see you guys."

"Good to see you too." Sally came closer. "Although you really should make time to eat, and sleep more."

"I haven't-"

"Don't lie to me, I can see it in your face." Relena's shoulders slumped, and her mouth twisted.

"It's just work is taking it out of me. I forgot how demanding politics is."

"You need to slow down." Heero stepped in through the patio doors, and Relena felt a surge of electricity as she looked at him for the first time in six months. "And eat." He indicated the plate in front of her. Relena smiled and picked up her knife and fork. Around her, the conversation carried on, and she found herself relaxing as she listened to the banter around her.

*****

The day had passed too fast, but Heero could already see the difference in Relena. Her cheeks had colour in them, and her eyes sparkled as she laughed with the others. He caught her eye as her gaze swept the group, and he felt a rush of heat as she smiled at him. His breath caught as her hair flicked in the soft golden glow from the lights, and he smirked as she tried to hide a barely concealed yawn behind her hand.

"Alright, time for bed." Hilde announced, pulling Duo up alongside her.

"But Hilde-babes!" Duo complained. "It's not even ten yet."

"But I'm tired." Hilde loaded her look at Duo, who finally got the hint. Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Right no worries. Goodnight guys, see you in the morning. Goodnight Relena." Duo waved as Hilde winked at Relena, who mouthed her thanks as Hilde pulled Duo out the door. Now that she had an excuse, Heero expected Relena to leave as well, but she turned back to the conversation at hand. Heero sighed quietly and stood.

"Your turn Relena." Relena looked at him quizzically. "Bed." Heero stated firmly, pulling her up.

"But I'm not....tired." Relena appropriately yawned in the middle of the sentence, and the others laughed.

"Yeah right. Goodnight Relena." Sally chuckled. Relena grinned sheepishly.

"Night guys." She called as Heero followed her out. "Making sure I go to bed?" She asked.

"I saw the files in your room. I'm going to remove them so that you can't work." Heero smirked at the frustrated look on her face.

"I need to do some work today." Relena whined.

"No you don't. Total relaxation!" Hilde called as they passed their open doorway. Relena giggled.

"Yes doctor!" She called back. The short journey continued in silence, and Relena sighed as she let Heero into her bedroom.

The moonlight shone through her open balcony doors, and the white gauze drapes drifted slightly in the breeze. Heero made his way to her dressing table as she went into the en-suite bathroom to get ready. When she returned, he was flicking through the files.

"Boring, isn't it?" She asked after a few minutes of watching his eyes scan the pages. "Peace brings its own rewards, but paperwork isn't one of them." She moved to turn the bed down, then turned around to find Heero right behind her. She involuntarily gasped, and her breathing quickened.

"I forgot how fast you can move when you want." She smiled up at him as a playful breeze teased at her hair. "Thankyou for putting me to bed last night." Heero nodded.

"Hn." Relena sighed inaudibly. They were back to that again.

"Well, goodnight Heero." She mumbled, and she turned to get into bed. Suddenly rough hands grabbed her hips and dragged her up hard against an even harder body. She gasped aloud as she felt a hard length pressing into her butt, and a hot mouth on her neck.

"I let you go twice now. I'm not making the same mistake again." Heero's voice rasped in her ear. She shuddered in anticipation as his tongue snaked out and licked up her neck to her ear, and her fingers wound behind his head and into his hair, pulling his head closer to her neck. She was dimly aware of his hands moving up her body, stroking her through her sheer silk nightgown. His hands travelled further, and cupped her pert breasts as she moaned aloud. Heero groaned as his thumbs grazed her hard nipples and she ground into him, his already erect member itching to be buried inside her.

She moaned again as his thumbs flicked over her sensitised nubs over and over, and as her knees gave out from under her, he swept her up bridal style and laid her gently in the centre of her bed. He sat back a moment and considered the one-time princess in the light of the moon. Her eyes were clouded with passion, her nightgown bunched up and just barely covering the folds of her womanhood. One leg unconsciously rubbed against the other as she stared at him with hooded eyes. She licked her lips, and Heero followed the movement avidly. She realised what he was doing and smiled slowly, a predatory smile that Heero couldn't resist. He groaned aloud and kissed her, his tongue immediately gaining access and tangling with hers, frantically tasting her, and never getting enough of her. His hands roved down her body, grasping the hem of her night dress as she frantically pulled his shirt over his head. Her breath hitched as she saw his chest in the moonlight, planes and angles that looked like they were chiselled from marble if it weren't for his breathing. She realised that she was naked in front of him and tried to cover herself, but he grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, then bent his head and captured her lips in his. Her hands drifted to his waist, and began to smooth across his back.

Heero moaned into her mouth at the contact on his back and pushed her backwards into the bed. He dove deeper, his tongue raiding her cavernous mouth, and the spark between them was fanned into a raging inferno. Her hands travelled up his arms, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer to her. Her fingernails sunk into his shoulder and as he hissed slightly, she grabbed his lower lip with her teeth and sucked on it. Heero tore his lip away and she pouted at him.

"Minx." He growled, and rolled them over. Relena pulled herself up and straddled him, her fingers dancing down his chest. Leaning forward, she kissed him slowly and lingeringly, then began to nibble along his jaw. Heero's fists tangled in the sheets as she languorously licked down his taut muscles, stopping to circle around his hardened nipples. She lightly bit down on the sensitive flesh, and Heero groaned aloud as his fingers twisted into her hair. Smiling wolfishly against his chest, Relena trailed her darting tongue down his body, her hands lightly drifting over his toned torso. Gently she pressed a kiss to his navel, then sat up and gazed at him with heated eyes as her hands drifted lower. Heero's Prussian eyes stared back, lust clouding within them, but typically his breathing was calm. His hands sat snugly on her hips, holding her loosely, but they tightened when she moved slightly, her womanhood rubbing against his straining jeans. Heero hissed, a sound of pure frustration, and Relena smiled wickedly, her hands sliding lower to his waistband.

Painfully slow, Relena undid the fly of her lovers trousers, then hooked her hands into the waist and gradually removed the barriers between them. Within seconds, she had resumed her position above him, and Heero closed his eyes as the heat between them intensified. Bucking his hips, he rolled them over again and positioned himself between her legs. Glancing up, he sneaked a look at Relena's face. She looked down at him, puzzlement written on her face, and he smiled. His hands held her legs open as his tongue and teeth alternately licked and nibbled his way up her inner thighs. Pressing a soft kiss to her centre, he was rewarded with a soft cry of pleasure as Relena's head rolled back against the pillows. He took a moment to savour the scent of her and blew gently on her hot entrance, causing shivers to race through her body.

"Heero.....please...." She gasped above him, her fingers threading through his unruly hair. She didn't even know what she was begging for, but she knew he could give it her. She got her wish, her cry of pleasure loud in the still bedroom as his questing tongue tortured her most intimate area. Her fingers stroked through his hair as he teased and tasted her, his hands holding her hips in place as she bucked and writhed above him.

"Heero..... oh god! Heero!" She panted, her breathing quickening and her body on fire. "Heero....ah! Heero!" She cried as her centre exploded, white hot tingling spreading through her. Heero eagerly drank from her as she came in his mouth, her juice dribbling down his chin. Her hands urged him closer as his mouth moved against her, her limbs shaking as the force of her orgasm rocked through her. Collapsing against the bed, she sucked in lungfuls of air, her eyes half closed and glazed with passion. Heero positioned himself over her and kissed her hungrily, his tongue immediately seeking entrance. Relena moaned into his mouth as she tasted herself on him, and pulled him closer, her hands wandering over his heated skin. Gasping, she tore her mouth away as his fingers found her nub and began rubbing in slow circles, and his eyes danced mischievously as she looked at him, her mouth open in tiny pants.

Heero briefly reflected that she had never looked so beautiful as he stared at her, her naked body flush against his, her eyes clouded, her mouth trembling, and her cheeks flushed. He stroked his finger down her soft core and felt her arch against him in response. Her groan sounded like music to his ears, and he deftly slipped a finger inside her, probing her and feeling her wet silk walls. Relena cried out as he plunged his finger in as far as it would go, and her breathing became shallow as her body reached a feverish heat.

"More....more please...." She begged, her tongue licking her bottom lip. Heero caught her tongue in his mouth and kissed her deeply, his second finger entering her, and she gasped into his kiss. Heero took his advantage and timed his fingers to his ravaging tongue, pushing into her deeper and deeper. She bucked underneath him, and her thigh rubbed against his straining cock, causing him to groan aloud. Relena stilled as she heard him, and slipped a cool hand between them, then wrapped it around his throbbing head. Heero renewed his attack on her mouth as his fingers moved faster, and Relena began to stroke up and down his hard length, squeezing and kneading. Heero stopped kissing her and leant his forehead against hers, his fingers working inside her as she worked him. Harder and faster her hand moved, and just as he made her reach her peak, she flipped them over and slid down his body. Heero couldn't believe his eyes as the once naive princess in front of him bent her head and enveloped his hard and hot erection in her mouth, licking and sucking it for all she was worth. One of her dainty little hands massaged his most intimate parts as she sucked on him, her head bobbing up and down as Heero raced towards his climax. Heero's eyes rolled back in his head as he struggled to stay in control but this gorgeous goddess positioned over him was making it extremely difficult for him. He felt his heart rate beat even faster and his cock begin to twitch in her mouth and Heero roughly dragged her up against him, plundering her mouth and rolling them over at the same time.

His hands pulled her to him as he kissed her bruisingly, his legs nudging hers apart quickly. Trailing his hands down to her hips, he held himself still for a fraction of a second and then entered her roughly, pulling her hot folds around his straining penis. He felt the unmistakeable sensation of something tearing, and felt her stiffen in his arms. Within seconds, he felt a warm dampness on his shoulder. Horrified, he stayed perfectly still as she silently wept on his shoulder, her hands splayed across his back.

"I'm....so sorry." Heero whispered. "I didn't know....you never said...."

"It's fine." Relena murmured, raising her head. "I'm fine." Disgusted with himself, Heero moved to draw out of her, but she clung to him with strong arms. "Don't move." She commanded quietly. Her hips rolled, and Heero had to bite his lip from crying out in pleasure. Slowly she moved her body, adjusting herself to the new feeling, and Heero breathed heavily, trying to control himself. Looking into his eyes, Relena kissed him deeply, and Heero took a chance. Painfully slowly, he withdrew himself from her welcome embrace, then slid into her once more. Relena moaned into their kiss, and Heero took it as a good sign. He began to move faster, his hips meeting hers thrust for thrust. As her hands drifted lower and grasped his bare ass, Heero took the unspoken plea and slammed into her, hard. Her back arched as she cried out, and he broke their kiss, burying his face in her shoulder as he moved faster and harder, his hard length sliding into her hot centre with ease.

"Oh god, Heero!" Relena gasped as she clung to him. "Hee...Heero!" She cried as her body spasmed and her orgasm rocked through her body. Heero groaned and let himself go, his seed spilling into her, pumping white hot through his veins. He clutched her to him as he continued moving, until finally he collapsed on top of her, his hands tangled in her golden hair.

Relena lay beneath him, her hands gently stroking his back soothingly, murmuring quietly in his ear, and savouring the feeling of him there with her. Minutes passed, and Heero recovered enough to roll off her. She whimpered slightly at the loss of heat, then cheered up when he pulled her against his chest. Linking his leg through hers, he pulled the sheets over them and settled down to sleep for the night. Relena twisted slightly in his arms and pressed a small kiss to his nose. Already asleep, Heero twitched his nose and calmed again.

"I love you." Relena whispered, smiling. She rolled over and snuggled into his chest, then stiffened slightly when his arm tightened.

"Love you too." Heero murmured, his breath tickling the back of her neck. A smile gracing her features, Relena slept.


End file.
